Out of This World
by DreamerYuri
Summary: REDONE! Forced from her world by her hateful parents. Yuri and her tiger friend Brego,is hunted by demons who want her, and she somehow ends up in a group of misfits, the Sanzo party.Why? a bit marysue-ish, but don't care
1. Chapter 1 I have to get out of here

A girl tall and slender girl, with red hair that went to the middle of her back and it would shine bright in the sun. Kept in a ponytail, and her cerulean blue eyes kept glancing behind her back at her pursuers. She was running through a forest, holding a tiger cub to her chest. Her breaths came out raged and she kept running. Her name was Yuri and the cubs name was Brego.

Yuri's POV

_"I have to get out of here!"_

I ran with all of my strength, holding Brego close to my chest. I could hear my heart beat pounding in my ears keeping beat with my pounding feet. The demons were closing in fast; I sensed them behind me as I tried to figure out were I was going. At the same time i tried to figure out how I had gotten here in the first place.

"_Why do they want me anyway?" _I asked myself.

Not really sure if I wanted the answer i weaved through the trees and played back the day and night before in my head.

Last night I was in the forest playing with Brego, and hiding from the newest assassins, my family had sent to get rid of me. They thought I was a monster, so wanted me dead. Eh, stupid idiots anyway.

I was using my wind the make leaves float above Brego's nose and he tried to pounce on them. Brego was a black tiger with white stripes. I had raised him as a cub and he was unique in his own right.

I could understand what he said and he could even change his size to fit his needs. I, on the other hand, was totally different from anybody else in the village; I had elemental powers, and was stronger than I should be for my frail body. (A bit marysue-ish, but I don't care, nyahh!)

**Flashback**

**Brego and I had been playing, when the newest assassin showed up. Brego had started to hiss and I looked up to see a man in a black outfit, wearing a mask, above us on a tree branch. He said calmly, "Time for you to go away forever." **

**Before we could move an inch, he held up a red crystal and a hole appeared under our feet and Brego and I fell into a black hole. I had yelled, and caught Brego and held him as we fell for a while until we finally popped out in the sky above an unknown land. **

**We had glanced at each other before we crashed to the ground and I used my wind to slow down our descent. But we landed right into the clutches of someone worst. I held my sore head and found that we were surrounded.**

**Demons surrounded us and a man, wearing glasses and a white lab coat, stepped forward. He felt wrong, tainted. Brego felt this too, and before I could stop him, he changed to his full size and lunged at the man.**

**The man smirked and a demon stepped in front of him and pointed a bazooka at Brego. Brego tried to dodge and was hit Brego in his side and he fell. I had yelled something and I ran to his side and he changed into his cub form. **

**I couldn't get my brain to catch up with what was happening. now that I thought back, i was slow to react and think correctly. I had checked the wound and I realized that it wasn't lethal but he was losing a lot of blood. **

**I had ripped my shirt and rapped it around the wound, watching the man as he laughed. **

**He thought it was ****funny!**** He finally said, "Now little girl, you need to come along now and help us with a little experiment." **

**My brain started to catch up and I picked Brego up and felt fury grip my chest and growled, "And why should I do that?" **

**He laughed again, " Because. You don't have much of a choice." He sneered and snapped his fingers and the demons stepped forward to grab me. **

**My brain went on autopilot and I held up my hand and flames wrapped around it. The demons froze and I snarled, "Fat chance asshole!" **

**I threw a ball of flame in the air and it exploded. Smoke essued down from the blast and I leapt over the demons and quietly ran into the woods while they were coughing and blind. It would take a while for them to get their sight back but when they did they would be after me. **

**So here I was, running from a whacko doc, demons and who knows what else. sounds like fun right? **

**Flashback end**

I groaned slightly, thinking, "_So I'm running through a flippin forest, demons and a crazy wacko doctor are after me, I have no idea where I'm going or where here is. Sound flippin fun! not!"_

I soon stopped hearing my pursuers and stopped to sit on a stump and check on Brego. He was asleep, the bleeding had stopped and his breathing was even but he felt weak in my arms. He had lost a lot of blood. I shook my head and clenched my fist, "Come on Yuri, no time to sit and have a pity party! Time to get going."

But as I stood, a red haired demon suddenly shot out of the trees and smashed into me. I squeaked in surprise and rolled out of the way. Three more came out of the trees to stand by him.

The red head had a striped marking on his cheek. Next to him stood a female with purple hair and another guy that had brown hair and a marking on his head and over his nose. The smallest one was a girl who had orange hair and the same type of marking on her cheek as the red head. I held Brego to my chest and eyed them, wondering what they would do first.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting a Group of misfits

The red head said, "So you're the one the doctor wants. Who are you anyway?"

I crouched down, ready to fight. I gently set Brego onto the stump and the orange haired demon said, "Oh what a cute kitty!"

She walked forward and I created a flame arrow and pointed it at her chest.

She froze and I said coldly, "Back off. Why should I give you my name when you've come to take me to that quack doctor."

She put her hands on her hips, "We haven't come to take you to him, and we've come to help you get away."

I stared at her and the red head said, "We aren't with him. We're his enemy and since he wants you, we don't want him to have you. Now my name is Kougaiji, this here is Yaone and the tall guy is Dokugakuji."

Dokugakuji stepped forward and extended his hand, "Nice to meet you."

I brought back my arrow and shook his hand, "I'm Yuri."

He grinned, "You can call me Doku and Kougaiji, Kou. Now why don't you get out of here while we distract them."

I nodded, picked up Brego and Yaone pointed in a direction, "If you go that way you should get to a cliff, climb down it and walk down the road to a town. You should be alright then."

I gave a small smile, "Thanks." I started running again, wondering what I had fallen' into.

I ran and ran, demons popping up everywhere. I fought them off and finally lost them. I came to a cave and decided to stop there for the night. I walked to the back of it and sat down cuddling Brego, he woke up and asked what had happened. I told him quietly and held him close to keep him warm.

Sometime in the night I fell asleep and woke up to a noise. Something was thrown at me from the entrance and I just saw enough of it to see that it had a fuse.

I raced outside as it blew. I was thrown forward and a rock sliced into my arm. I growled and spotted the demon that had thrown in the bomb. He threw more until I killed him with an arrow.

I ran back in the direction Yaone had pointed me to and bombs blew around me. Three other demons raced after me and I was gasping for breath now.

I came to the edge of the cliff as a bomb blew under my feet. The ground broke under me and I fell. I yelled and tried to see were I was falling.

Under me, I spotted a green jeep and some people in it. I didn't want to crash into them to I grabbed at the rock with my free hand and skidded slower and when I came a few feet above them I leapt from the cliff face and over the jeep.

I skidded to a stop and gasped for breath. The jeep had stopped and the four guys in it were staring at me.

As I looked, I realized that three of them were demons, all except the priest, but they didn't seem bad.

The one driving had brown hair, green eyes, sitting next to him was the human and he was obviously a priest, with golden hair and purple eyes. The two in the back were demon and the tall one had red hair and eyes, smoking. The third was smaller, about my height, with brown hair, golden eyes and a golden band on his forehead.

But before any of us could say a word the three demons landed in front of me and made a grab for me.

I threw a fireball at one and he blew up. I back up and came to the edge of the road and on the edge of another cliff. The four guys got out of the jeep and the jeep turned into a small white dragon.

It didn't surprise me; I had seen too many strange things in my own world and this one. I thought the dragon was kind of cute as it settled on the green eyed one's shoulder.

The redhead and the golden eye one summoned some weapons. The red head had a staff that had a flat shovel on one end and a blade shaped like a crescent moon on the other. The other had a staff. The priest pointed a gun at one of the demons.

He said, "What the hell do you want?"

The demon chuckled, "Nothing, we just need to take this girl back to her mommy, that's all. So stay out of our way."

The red head said, "Make us. She obviously doesn't want to go with you."

I sensed something in the rock above them. I gently set Brego down and created a flame arrow.

"GET DOWN!"

I shot and a demon blew up. Suddenly we were surrounded by more demons.

I groaned, "Don't they have something better to do?"

The green eyed one chuckled, "We've been wondering the same thing."

He shot a chi blast at some and the others fought in their own way. But I was alone in the sea of demons and I clung onto Brego tightly.

Suddenly a demon wrapped its arms around me like ropes and I yelled as they squeezed tighter, making me drop Brego. Another demon picked him up and held him over the edge of the cliff. But now those two were the only demons left.

The one holding Brego said, "Drop your weapons or it goes over board."

But before they could Brego woke up and with a growl sank his sharp teeth into its hand. He yelled and flung him over the edge. I yelled, "NO!"

I blasted the demon holding me and ran for the edge. I leapt and snagged Brego by the scruff of the neck and barely snagged the edge with my other hand.

I heard two gunshots and it was silent for a second, before a hand grabbed mine and pulled me up.

I sat with Brego in my lap and tried to catch my breath, I was exhausted and tried hard not to show it. I said, "Thank you. But if I can ask you a favor, do you have any bandages I could have?"

The green eye one nodded and started looking in a pack. Brego was looking at then curiously and the golden eye one knelt and cautiously scratched his ear.

I smiled as Brego began to purr. "He likes you."

He smiled and the other guy gave me the bandages. I gently wrapped Brego's wounds and they were starting to heal nicely, considering all the crap we've been through since we got here.

The monk asked the big question, "So why were those demons after you?"

I shrugged, "No idea, actually I have no idea were I am, or what to do next. I was sent here against my will and now I have demons after me to go do some experiment. There was this quack doctor who was ordering the demons around."

I sighed and continued; "Now I just want to get to an inn and sleep for a week. Do you guys now were the closest town is?"

The red head said, "First we don't even know your name."

I grinned, "It's Yuri, and this is Brego."

Brego meowed hello and the golden eye guy introduced everyone. "I'm Goku. The priest is Sanzo, the red headed water sprite, is Gojyo, and the smiling one is Hakkai, with Hakuryu on his shoulder."

Gojyo came up and said, "What did you say, monkey?"

Goku spun around at him and yelled, "Who're you calling monkey? You perverted water sprite!"

Sanzo slapped them with a paper fan and said, "Shut up, both of you!"

I just stared at them and felt a smile creep up my lips. Hakkai pointed down the road, "The closest town is that way."


	3. Chapter 3 Money

I smiled, "Thanks, see you guys later."

I stood up and was about to walk down the road when Hakkai said, "Why don't we give you a ride? We're heading the same way anyway."

I looked back at them, "You sure?"

Goku said, "Yeah, come on Yuri."

I smiled, "Then I accept, thanks."

Hakuryu changed back into a jeep and I sat between the boys in the back and we drove off. Brego stretched out on my lap and I smiled, glad that he was feeling better.

Gojyo got out some cards and asked, "Who wants to play poker?"

I nodded, "Sure." Goku agreed and we started a game. We played a good game and I won. "Yeah! I win."

Gojyo said, "Wow, your pretty hot there Yuri."

I picked up the cards and said, "Can we play again?"

Gojyo tugged at a piece of my hair and Goku said, "Stop hitting on her Gojyo!"

He said back, "Shut up you stupid monkey!"

I held up my hands, "Guys how about we settle this argument with another game of poker."

They agreed and I secretly helped Goku win. He cheered and Gojyo said, "Dumb luck, suited for a dumb monkey."

"Stop calling me a monkey!"

I sighed and Sanzo shot his gun, "Will you two nock it off, before I shoot your Asses!" They stopped bickering and Brego wanted to sit with Goku.

I asked, "Goku would you mind holding Brego for me?"

He shook his head and smiled as he gently picked Brego up and put him on his lap.

I leaned back and closed my eyes, glad to just be able to relax without someone trying to kill me. I felt something on my shoulders and looked to see Gojyo and Goku leaning their heads on my shoulders.

I was surprised but just closed my eyes and relaxed again. Brego meowed that we were close to town and I opened my eyes as Gojyo and Goku woke up and Goku handed Brego back.

We drove to the Inn and Hakkai went inside to see if pet were allowed. Goku complained that he was hungry.

Hakkai came back out and said that pets were allowed and that as soon as we put or things in our rooms we would go eat. "They only had three rooms, so Yuri can have one and we can share with someone."

Gojyo said, "You mean I have to sleep in the same room as Goku, no way! I'll just bunk with Yuri."

He draped an arm around my shoulder and Goku pushed him away. "No your a pervert, I get to bunk with her."

Sanzo shot his gun in the air and said, "No one's sleeping with her. Now shut up or I'm pumping lead into your hides."

They shut up and we went inside and Hakkai showed me my room, "Thanks Hakkai. I really appreciate this."

He smiled, "Your welcome, now lets see about Brego and your arm. You don't want them to get infected."

I looked at my arm in surprise, "I forgot about that."

He chuckled and gently put his hand on it and used his chi to heal it. He then did the same to Brego and when I took off the bandage he was as good as new.

Brego meowed his thanks and Hakkai smiled, "Your welcome."

Brego hopped down from my arms and changed to be as tall as my knees. Hakkai looked surprise and I smiled, "Wait till you see him at his full size. But for now I think you'll be too suspicious Brego."

He meowed and slowly changed into a wolf. He shook his fur and I nodded, "Much better."

Hakkai smiled, "Well aren't you full of surprises."

I grinned, "He can only change into a wolf and change his size. But he's a good friend when you need someone to watch your back."

Sanzo and the others came out and Gojyo asked, "Hey were did Brego go?"

Brego walked up to him and Goku said, "It's Brego!"

I laughed and told them what I had just told Hakkai and we went to go get something to eat.

We came to the restaurant and ordered. I was shocked at how much Goku ate and ate my fill, sneaking Brego food under the table.

When we were done I stretched and sighed happily, "That was good! Now I'd better go see what this place has in clothes, I'll see you later at the inn."

They said bye and Brego and I left.

I looked at the different stalls and looked to see what kind of money this place used. They used dollar bills and coins. I knelt down to pet Brego and snagged a rock. One of my many talents was changing useless rocks into whatever I wanted, such as gold. I stood up and spotted a jewelry place and went inside.

The clerk said, "Welcome miss. Can I help you?"

I put on a, 'I'm dumb and gullible' face, and smiled sweetly, "Yes, my father sent me to see if this is worth anything."

I held out a gold nugget the size of a golf ball and the guy put on a poker face and felt its weight and tested it to see if it was real.

He was convinced and smiled, "Well I can give you $1,000 for it."

I shook my head sadly and took back the nugget, "My father told me not to sell it for less than $10,000. I'm sorry for troubling you."

I knew $10,000 was cheap for a nugget this size and the clerk knew it too. "Wait, I'll be willing to pay the price if you tell me were he found this."

I frowned, "Well, papa didn't say I couldn't tell. He found it in a stream about 10 miles east of here."

The clerk smiled, "Thank you, and here's your money."

He handed me some hundred and twenties. I bowed excitedly, "Thank you! My papa will be so happy!" He smiled and I left.

Brego had sat outside and once I knew the clerk couldn't see me I dropped my face and giggled, "Works every time. Now to shrink it a bit."

I snapped my fingers and knew the ball had shrunk to the right size for the money I had gotten. Brego sneezed; it was his way of laughing.

I was grinning and went into a clothes shop to buy some clothes. Brego sat next to the door as I chose some pants and shirts, all blue and I picked out a backpack and I small pouch to hold my money in.

I paid and walked out in my new clothes and nearly ran into Gojyo. He caught me before I did and said, "Hey Yuri, looking good."

I smiled. "Thanks, I just got some clothes, and now I need to look for a weapon shop, I need a dagger or something."

He thought a moment and said, "I saw one back there, why don't I go with you. A pretty girl like you shouldn't be walking all by yourself in a busy place like this."

I gave a snort, "Right, I'm _so_ defenseless."

He chuckled, "It's not that. I would just hate to have something happen to you."

I looked at him, "Why? Why would it even matter to you?"

He looked at me in surprised and was even more surprised to see that I was serious. He asked, "Didn't people care about you at home?"

I shook my head, "The only thing they cared about was decided which assassin to send to do me in next. I was a monster to them."

I walked on in silence and Brego rubbed his head against my leg to comfort me.

Gojyo grabbed my shoulder and looked at me, "That's awful. But I care what happens to you."

I gave a half smile and said, "Thanks Gojyo, now lets find that shop."

I walked on cheerfully but I knew my front hadn't convinced him but thankfully he didn't push the issue. We came to the shop and Gojyo said, "All right Yuri, which one so you want?"

I looked around and finally picked two small daggers and a samurai sword. I paid and when Gojyo saw he exclaimed, "Geez, Yuri were did you get all that money?"

I smiled sweetly, "It's a secret." I put one dagger in my new boot and one on my waist.

I focused my energy around the sword and it disappeared, like what Gojyo and Goku do with their weapons.

We walked out and spotted Goku and Hakkai down the street. I snuck up behind Goku and leapt on him from behind, "Boo!"

He turned his head to look at me and smiled, "Hey Yuri!"

I let him go and Hakkai asked, "So did you get everything you wanted?"

I nodded and Gojyo said, "You guys going shopping?"

Hakkai nodded and I said, "I'll help."

Brego barked in agreement and then lifted his nose to a smell and walked over to a stand. It had meat buns in it and Goku said, "Good nose Brego. Hakkai can we have one? Please?"

He said, "Sorry Goku but Sanzo said we could only buy what we need for the trip."

Goku grumbled, "Sanzo's such a tight ass."

I laughed and bought one for all of us, even Brego. Goku munched happily and Hakkai asked, "I don't mean to pry but were did you get all that money Yuri."

Gojyo said, "I had asked the same damn thing." I grinned and picked up a pebble.

I showed them the pebble and closed it in my palm and used my earth energy to change it to a gem. I opened my hand to show a green gem.

They stared at it as I closed my hand and changed it back. I dropped it to my hand and laughed at their expressions. " If I wasn't able to do that I would have starved years ago. Now let shop before Sanzo gets cranky."

Goku grinned and I tapped his shoulder, "Tag your it!"

I ran away as he chased after me and we played tag as we shopped. Once we got all that Hakkai needed we headed back to the inn.

As we pasted a stand that had apples I bought four and ran to catch up with the others.


	4. Chapter 4 Joining the group, Yuri's past

We went into Sanzo, and Hakkai's room and dropped off the bags. I brought out the apples and sat on the bed, "Here is a thank you for helping me out."

I threw up all the apples and juggled them around and threw each at everyone and stood up to go back to my room. Sanzo said, "Wait."

I turned to look at him and he said, "Those demons will still be after you. You shouldn't be traveling alone. So instead of being a target, why don't you come with us and go with us to find out what's making all the demons go nuts and stop it. So what do you say?"

I stared at him and Brego rubbed against my leg, he wanted to go with them. I smiled, "Sure, We'll be glad to go with you."

He held out his hand and I shook it, "Welcome to the team."

Gojyo and Goku yelled, "Yeah!" Goku hugged me happily and I laughed.

Hakkai said, "There are some hot springs on the other side of the inn, Yuri do you have a swim suit?"

I nodded; I had bought one in the shop. Hakkai smiled, "Why don't we all relax in the hot spring until supper?"

Gojyo and Goku ran out to get their suit and I laughed and went to my room to change. Brego jumped on the bed and laid down, he didn't like hot springs, they reminded him of baths.

I smiled when he told me to have fun as I changed to my new bikini. I wrapped a towel around me and left my room.

Goku came out wearing blue trunks and he smiled, "Race you!"

I smiled as Gojyo came out in red trunks and we ran down the hall. We sped past Sanzo and Hakkai, down the stairs and out to our own hot spring Hakkai had reserved for us. Goku threw his towel on a chair and jumped in.

I followed suit and jumped in after him. We splashed each other as Gojyo jumped in and soaked us both. We splashed him, laughing as Hakkai and Sanzo came in. Sanzo sat on the edge and laid his head on the edge and closed his eyes, "Anyone splash me I'll kill them."

Right then Gojyo tried to splash Goku missed and it almost hit Sanzo. I stopped the water and threw it back at Gojyo. Hakkai got into it and we soon were all tired and just relaxed in the spring.

I thought, "_This is nice. To not be hated, scorned and have things thrown at you for walking down the street." _

I floated on my back, eyes closed and someone grabbed my shoulders and sank me. I popped to the top sputtering and Gojyo swam away, laughing.

I grinned and used my water energy to make the water bring him back towards me, and then I sank him. He came up sputtering and we looked at each other and laughed. Goku jumped on Gojyo and they started wrestling in the water.

I swam to the edge and jumped onto the edge and at watching them. Hakkai sat next to me and asked, "Yuri, were did you get this?"

He tapped the scar on my back; it went from my left shoulder down to my right hip. I glanced at my back; it was littered with scars, both big and small. But that one scar was the worst of all of them.

I felt my smile fall and I said, "My father. And this one."

I fingered one that went from my right shoulder, across my collarbone and two inches down the middle of my chest. "I got this from my mother. I was a monster to them. I was born with powers and with red hair instead of the usual black, and my eyes were blue. There was a prophecy that said if there was a child born with red hair and blue eyes, then it would destroy the world."

Everyone was listening to me now.

I tapped my back, "When I had turned 12, my father caught me playing with leaves, using the wind to carry them around. He took his sword and tried to kill me right then. I survived because I had tried to run and he hadn't cut me very deep. Brego saved me then by taking me to a healer, deep in the woods. She healed me and was the only one kind to me. Now the one here, the one my mother gave me, I had stole a jar of honey from the cupboard to take to the healer and she tried to kill me with a butter knife."

I stretched my arms out and said, "They tried and tried but couldn't get me to tell them who was healing me. But they needn't have worried, the healer died of old age about a year ago. She was old, and it was her time to go."

I looked and saw everyone looking at me sadly. I shook my head, "Don't feel sorry for me. I wasn't as unfortunate as it seems. Brego was there for me, and the healer. So it all turned out all right."

I stood and with a wicked grin, jump in with a cannon ball, soaking everyone. Sanzo was furious and tried to shoot me, but missed. I laughed and tackled Gojyo and Goku. Everyone got in a better mood and finally got out to get some dinner.

We went up to our rooms and changed. I told Brego what he had missed and he gave a snort, "_no thanks. I would have gotten my fur wet_."

I giggled and we went out to go to dinner. Goku came out and Gojyo soon followed, we waited till Hakkai and Sanzo came out and went out to the restaurant. Gojyo was teasing Goku, as usual, and I walked next to Sanzo, just in case he started firing. Brego was prancing around the arguing two and I saw Sanzo get more and more pissed.

Brego saw it too and finally pounced on Gojyo from behind. Gojyo stumbled and Brego raced to his face and gave him a big slobbery lick.

Gojyo yelled and we laughed as he wiped the slobber away. We came to the restaurant and ordered. This time I had ended up sitting between Goku and Gojyo. I suspected Hakkai made it that way but didn't mind. The food came and we chowed down.

To my surprise the waitress even gave Brego a bone to chew on. I smiled my thanks and Gojyo snagged a piece of meat off my plate.

I snagged it back before he could get it in his mouth and ate it myself. Hakkai ordered sake and Gojyo and Sanzo ordered a beer. I ordered Goku and I a soda.

Hakkai said, "Well let's get some sleep, we need to leave in the morning."

We got up as Sanzo paid with a gold card and headed back to the Inn. I was full and the exhaustion hit me as we climbed the stairs to our rooms. I yawned, said goodnight and went into my room with Brego.

I plopped onto the bed and Brego shrank a bit to fit next to me comfortable and we both fell asleep before we even closed our eyes. I didn't hear Hakkai poke his head in to check on me.

He closed the door and Sanzo asked, "How is she?"

Hakkai said, "Asleep, she must have been exhausted. Poor thing."

Hakkai sat on his bed and said, "But from what she said about her family, she must not only have those physical scars but emotional ones too."

Gojyo and Goku were in the room too, listening quietly. Sanzo lit his cigarette and Gojyo said, "How can she be so cheerful? Like it doesn't matter."

Goku shook his head, "She probably won't let herself get sad, and she doesn't want to be sad when she knows she should be happy for what she's got."

Sanzo nodded, "Just keep an eye on her. She doesn't want you to poke at any wounds or reopen them. Now get out of here, we need our rest for tomorrow."

Gojyo and Goku left and went to bed.

I woke up from a nightmare, of being locked up in a small dark room. I shook myself awake and Brego grumbled for me to go back to sleep. I smiled and slept again.

I woke up, when Hakkai shook my shoulder. I sat up and grabbed my pack and followed him, half awake to the restaurant for breakfast.

I fully woke up when I had a full belly and after we paid, we climbed into the jeep and headed out.


	5. Chapter 5 Going for a ride

In the jeep, Brego changed back into a tiger cub and boldly climbed to the front of the jeep and curled up on Sanzo's lap. At first he just stared at the cat, as if trying to decide whether or not to toss it in back or out the jeep.

Finally he shrugged and stared out the window. I caught Goku's eye and we smiled. After a while of silence my eyes started to droop and I finally leaned back and rested my chin on my chest and dozed off.

We hit a bump and my eyes shot open as we stopped. We had come to a mountain range.

Hakkai said, "Hakuryu can't drive on this road. Sorry guys."

Goku and Gojyo groaned and got out. I followed them and Brego jumped off Sanzo's lap and stretched. We took our packs out of the jeep and Hakuryu changed back into a dragon and sat on Hakkai's shoulder.

Gojyo said, "Ok, rock paper scissors, whoever loses carries the packs."

Goku groaned but we did it anyway and Goku and I lost. Gojyo and Hakkai teased Goku, "You always lose Goku."

He groaned and I grinned. "Oh don't worry Goku, I think I know an easier way to carry them."

Brego purred and changed to his full size. He was easily bigger than the jeep. Goku and I grabbed the packs and we jumped on Brego's back.

I smiled, "Anyone need a lift?"

Brego knelt, as everyone climbed aboard and I said, "Hang on. Brego likes to go fast."

Goku was in front of me and I put one hand around his waist as Gojyo hung onto mine. "Ok Brego lets go."

He took off and I heard Gojyo yell in surprise and hang on tighter. Luckily I had a hang of Goku or he would have fallen off.

I noticed the smile plastered on Goku's face and thought, "_He must be having a blast."_

Even with the weight on his back, Brego ran easily, glad to be in his normal size and to be running again. He ran till noon and stopped to rest and so that we could have lunch.

We all got off and Goku was exited about the ride. "Man that was fun! I didn't know he could get that big!"

I laughed and Brego purred from the compliment. We ate and Hakkai said, "The road is better, so we can ride in the jeep or continue riding Brego."

Brego meowed, "_I want to ride_."

I related what he said and we loaded up into the jeep. I could tell Goku was a little disappointed so I said, "We'll be able to ride again."

He perked up after that and we played a game of poker.

**Sorry for the short chapter, it gets better on chapter 6**


	6. Chapter 6 Uh Oh

After we drove for a bit the ground suddenly shook and a huge form shot out of the ground in front of us. Hakkai slammed on the brakes. We skidded to a stop, everyone staring at the thing in front of us.

We got out o f the jeep and Hakuryu changed back into a dragon. The thing in front of us looked like a demon but its body looked all wrong, it seemed to move like water, or mud.

Its red eyes gleamed as it grinned at us and I felt an evil aura pulsing through its entire body.

Goku said, "Wow, how did it get so big?"

I shook my head; "It must have had its glass of milk this morning."

Sanzo growled, "What a pain in the ass." He raised his gun and fired. The bullet hit it right between the eyes, but it had no effect.

Sanzo should have just thrown a pebble at it; it would have done more damage.

Brego grew to his normal size and hissed at it.

His hair rising on his back, showing that he really didn't like it. Gojyo and Goku summoned their weapons. Gojyo threw his blade at it. It sliced right through its shoulder and when the blade came back to Gojyo, the wound closed and looked as good as new. He said, "Well what now guys?"

Hakkai threw a chi blast at it but had the same affect. He said, "I'm fresh out of ideas."

Sanzo grabbed his sutra but I stopped him. "No it's exactly what they want. That demon has been staring at it this entire time."

The demon frowned a bit and made a grab at us. I created a fireball and threw it at it. The ball connected and the hand exploded. But it only split into different sections and kept on coming at us.

Sanzo pushed me aside and the guys were wrapped up in black ropes. The ropes lifted them up and slammed them into the ground.

I yelled, "Hey! Let them go!" Brego grabbed onto Sanzo's ropes and tried to chew through them.

But the ropes began to wrap around him instead. The demon chuckled, "Now little girl, give up or they die."

Suddenly the ropes lifted Brego and Sanzo up and threw them straight for the demons open mouth.

"NO!"

I leapt up after them and threw a fireball at the demons mouth. "How about a hot dish instead!"

I grabbed onto Sanzo and Brego, burning their ropes at the same time and landed next to the others. I burned the rest of the ropes off the others and turned back to the demon. It had already reformed its mouth and was moving its jaw from side to side.

"Brego stay with the others."

He stood next to Sanzo and Hakkai asked, "What are you going to do?"

I growled, "Kill the bastard, what do you think? He pisses me off."

Sanzo said, "Sure but how? Your fireballs aren't big enough to do enough damage. You'll have to incinerate it to defeat it for good."

I nodded, "That's what I plan on doing."

The demon laughed, "You can't kill me, little worm. Now just wait there while I make a snack out of your friends."

It licked his lips. My anger grew as it grinned.


	7. Chapter 7 Never Piss Off Yuri

I said angrily, "You're pissing me off. That's an amazing feat, I'm usually so laid back too."

Energy crackled around me. I formed a fire arrow and began to pour all my energy into it. "You said you were going to eat my friends right? Well you wanna bet on that?"

Brego snarled behind me, surprising everyone but me, " _Yuri! Are you sure? If you use all your energy, well you know what happened last time." _

I smiled aback at him, "Oh come on Brego, you sense his aura just as well as I do. You know what he can do if I leave him alive?"

Brego shook his head, "_But." _

" I know Brego but there isn't much of a choice is there?"

The others were listening to this once sided conversation in silence. Brego sighed and nodded. I grinned, "Thanks Brego."

I turned back to the demon but before I could move I felt some hands on my shoulders. I looked and found myself looking at Goku and Gojyo. They grinned and Gojyo said, "Be careful."

Goku grinned, "Yeah, last thing we need is for you to croak."

I nodded and they backed up. But the demon wasn't going to wait till I had completed my arrow.

It raised its fist to slam all of us in one blow. But before the fist could come close I smirked, and loosed the arrow. The arrow sliced through its arm and disintegrated it.

I quickly created another arrow and poured the rest of my energy into it. It was now or nothing. I yelled at the others, "Get behind Brego! This is going to be big!"

They did as my arrow grew and grew.

The demon yelled at me, "You Bitch!"

It lunged at me as I got done with my arrow. Brego roared behind me to stop. I aimed and let it loose.

It slammed into its chest and the demon paused for a second. Then it screamed as the fire surrounded its entire body and it exploded.

The effect of using all my energy and from the explosion was suddenly too much for me.

I staggered and thought, "_I might have over done it just a bit." _And I fell back and fainted.


	8. Chapter 8  Yuri's Past, Brego speaks

Goku caught Yuri before she hit the ground. "Yuri?"

Hakkai checked her pulse and breathing. "It looks like she's just sleeping. But we've better get out of here before something else happens. Hakuryu."

Hakuryu changed into a jeep and Gojyo lifted her up and gently set her in the jeep and everyone climbed in and they took off.

Hakkai drove for a while and finally made it out of the mountains and into another forest. He kept on driving until about an hour before dusk.

Goku spotted a cave and they decided to set up camp in it for the night. Yuri still hadn't woken up and Brego looked worried, which worried the others more.

Hakkai checked Yuri again and was alarmed to see that she had a fever and was shivering badly. "Goku get me some water! Gojyo, some rags!"

They raced to do what they were told and Sanzo helped Hakkai wrap her in all the blankets they had.

Once Goku and Gojyo brought the water and rags, Hakkai put cool wet rags on her forehead and dripped water slowly down her throat. Brego grew to the size of a big dog and lay down next to her and she stopped shivering.

Hakkai replaced rag after rag, and Goku replaced the water whenever he could. After a while Gojyo took Hakkai's place. Brego just lay next to Yuri, watching her.

Goku sat down next to him and asked, "Brego what happened to her?" He hadn't really expected an answer but he got one anyway.

He spoke in everyone's mind as he answered, "_She use all the energy she had to shoot that demon and kill it. Her body is trying to regenerate the lost energy, and usually you would die if you did something so rash._"

Hakkai asked, "Usually?"

Brego looked at him, "_Yes. Someone would usually die if they did what she just did, except Yuri. Her body just collapses and she's like this for a while until her body gains enough energy to keep her stable. Until then she won't wake." _

Gojyo asked, "But why did she do that? Risk her life just to get rid of a demon."

Brego stared at him, "_If she hadn't done what she did, that demon would have rampaged through the land, tearing it to peaces, bit by bit. It would have easily killed you all, and she couldn't let that happen." _

Brego looked at Yuri's face, "_You are the only friends she has. Except for myself, no one has ever cared for her. To her, you're all like the elder brothers she's never had, and always wanted." _

Brego placed his head on her chest and continued, "_She'll be completely recover in a few days but until then she'll be very weak." _

They looked at each other, each thinking about what Brego had just told them. Goku asked, "Brego how do you know when she'll be back to normal?"

Brego closed his eyes, "_Because, this isn't the first time this had happened. It had happened when the healer died. Yuri tried to save her but was too late. She was quiet for weeks after that. I never want to see her like that again." _

He cracked an eye open and looked at all of them, "_When this happened, she was locked in a small dark room and nearly went insane. She had enough sanity to escape when she got the chance. I've never seen her this happy after that. Your good for her." _

He closed his eyes and for all they knew he fell asleep. They looked at each other and smiled.

After a bit Yuri's fever went down and morning finally came and everyone was relieved when she opened her eyes.

**Please review and tell what you think of the story so far.**


	9. Chapter 9 Wake Up Yuri, Yuri's Family

I slowly opened my eyes and at first all I saw was the roof of a cave and the sleeping form of Gojyo sitting next to me. I looked around and saw Hakkai and Sanzo had just noticed that I was awake.

I grinned and put a finger to my lips for them to be quiet. I slowly sat up and I took the wet rag from my forehead and threw it right into Gojyo's face. He jerked awake and yelled, "What the hell was that for?"

He saw me smiling and grabbed me into a hug, "Yuri! Your awake!"

I laughed and he let me go. "Morning"

Sanzo frowned, "Is that all you can say? Morning?"

I grinned, "How's, good morning Sanzo, how did you sleep?"

Goku ran into the cave with a line of fish in his hand and when he saw me up he threw the fish up and crashed into me, giving me a hug. He said, "Don't ever scare us like that again!"

I ruffled his hair and said, "Sorry, I didn't mean too."

He let me go and Brego gave me a big lick in the face and grew a bit and sat behind me. I leaned against him and Hakkai had saved the fish from when Goku had thrown them and started them on the fire.

We ate and everyone loaded things up but forbid me from helping. As we were about to go Brego helped me stagger to my feet, but before I could take a step, Gojyo picked me up and put me in the jeep.

I pretended to be annoyed as everyone loaded up, but in truth I could hardly stand let alone walk.

We started out and Brego was back on Sanzo's lap. I grinned a bit when I saw Sanzo absently pet him.

After a bit I started to get drowsy and with out thinking laid my head on Gojyo's shoulder and with a sigh, fell asleep.

I woke up a few hours later and sat up and stretched. Gojyo asked, "Sleep well?"

I nodded and smiled, "Your shoulders pretty comfy."

I heard Goku's stomach growl and he said, "I'm hungry."

Gojyo asked, "Can't you say anything else, you one trick chimp."

I sighed as they fought and scooted to the front. Hakkai said, "We'll stop for lunch in a bit. How are you feeling?"

"A bit tired, but otherwise all right. How about you? Are you guys alright?"

Hakkai smiled reassuringly, "Nothing that won't heal, just a few bruises."

I grinned, "That's good."

Sanzo pointed behind him, "I wish their jaws were broken, that way I won't have to listen to there stupid bickering. God, their noisy."

He got out his gun and fired at them, "SHUT UP! We'll stop in a minute, but until then, not another word!" He fired again to make his point, and they quickly shut up.

I smiled and sat back and Gojyo and Goku were pouting about getting shot at.

Soon we pulled up at a meadow and again I was set down and they refused to let me help. I sighed and sat down and watched. Sanzo was ordering Gojyo and Goku around and Hakkai finally settled them down before they broke the dishes.

Goku accidentally tripped and the plates he was carrying went flying. Straight at me!

I easily caught them and none of them broke. Gojyo smacked Goku on the head, "You idiot can't you watch were your going! You nearly hit Yuri!"

Goku quickly got up and yelled back, "Well I didn't mean to you jack ass! So stop hitting me!"

Hakkai said, "It's ok Gojyo, no one was hurt. Now lets eat."

Goku grabbed a plate of food and went to sit on a stump a ways off. I looked at him, worried.

I quickly wolfed down my food, and grabbed an extra meat bun and stood up and walked towards him. "Hey Goku."

He turned and I threw the meat bun straight into his mouth. He looked surprised for a second as I popped a meat bun in my mouth and smiled around it. He started laughing and choked and quickly swallowed the meat bun and laughed some more.

I swallowed my own meat bun and said, "Hey come on its no fun if you sit by yourself."

He stood and we went back to sit by the others. Gojyo was about to make another remark when I threw a meat bun into his open mouth.

We finished eating and climbed back into the jeep and headed out again. We drove for hours and Gojyo and Goku got into another argument about a card game they were playing, until Sanzo shot at them and threaten to make them into Swiss cheese.

We finally stopped for the night and while the guy slept in the jeep, Brego grew to his full size and I used him as a pillow. I woke up feeling better than ever and told the guys so, but they still worried and hardly let me lift a finger.

Goku and Gojyo seemed to be arguing more and more lately. Then Goku finally had enough.

Gojyo snaked his arm around my shoulders and Goku suddenly punch him in the jaw, "Stop trying to flirt with her Gojyo!"

Gojyo hit him back, " I was just comforting her. She's probably devastated to have to sit by a stupid monkey!"

I sighed as another argument began and we were driving on a small road on a cliff side. Gojyo finally pushed Goku, too hard. Goku gave a yell and toppled over the edge.

"Goku!" I grabbed his hand but fell over the side too. Goku summoned his staff and plunged it into the wall, but we kept on sliding.

I slammed my fist into the cliff and a ledge appeared under us and we landed on it, safely. I sat up and Goku sat up next to me. We both looked up and saw that we had fallen a long ways.

Hakkai was yelling if we were all right. I yelled back, "Yeah were fine, we'll be up in a minute. Sanzo give Gojyo a good slap with your fan."

We heard this big SMACK and a groan.

I laughed and turned to Goku, "You alright?"

He looked down at his feet, "Gojyo's right, all I seem to do is get you hurt. I'm sorry."

I smacked him on the head, "Stop being such an idiot. Shit happens, and it's not your fault. I'm the one who grabbed you, when we fell off the cliff. So if you're done throwing yourself a pity party, I never want you to think like this again."

Goku looked up but didn't look convinced. I stepped forward and gave him a hug, "Hey its ok, I'm not hurt, and besides."

I let him go and smiled at him, "What are friends for?" He smiled back, "Yeah!"

He looked up and asked, "So how are we getting back up there?"

I grinned, "You'll see." He asked, "Wait, this isn't going to strain you is it?"

I shook my head, "I'm nearly up to full power. All I'm going to do is form 'steps' for us to climb."

I gently smacked the cliff face and it rumbled and ledges appeared going all the way up the wall like steps. I grinned at Goku, "Beat you to the top!"

He laughed, "No you won't!"

We jumped from ledge to ledge and made it the top at the same time. Gojyo came up, "You both alright."

Goku grinned happily, "Yeah! It was really fun jumping up those ledges. And I still say I beat you Yuri."

I laughed, "Yeah right, it was a tie."

We climbed back into the jeep and we drove with out another argument. Until we came to a safer road then another one broke out, and this time I brought out the cards, "Want to play poker?"

They froze from their fight, looked at each other and a fierce poker game began. We were driving down a deserted road when Hakkai suddenly slammed on the brakes.

I looked to see why we had stopped and froze. Standing in front of us was my parents. Gojyo asked, " Who are these crack heads? Yuri?"

Brego leapt from Sanzo's lap and stood beside the jeep, growling at them, slowly growing to his normal size. I climbed out of the jeep and the guys followed and Hakuryu sat on Hakkai's shoulder.

The two people in front of us were my parents. Both of my parents had black hair and gray eyes; my father was muscular and good looking, while my mother was fair, slender and beautiful.

I was frozen in place unable to move. Fears gripped my heart at the sight of them, and then slow anger at them. I quietly asked, "What are you two doing here, mother, father?"

The guys stared at me, Sanzo finally asked, "Are they your parents?"

I shook my head, "Good guess Sanzo. But only by name. I no longer claim them as my parents."

My father took a step forward and held out his arms, "Is that any way to treat your old man? Come here and give me a hug."

I glared at him and my mother said, "Now dear, we know you're angry at us but you can at least give your father a hug."

The hair on the back of my neck rose and the assassin that had sent me here appeared next to my mother and took off his mask.

Brego stopped snarling and stared at the man, then looked at me. I stared at the man too. He was the same man who had killed the healer, all those years ago.

I could never forget the face of my own brother and the scars on his cheek were I had scratched him that night, before he disappeared. Creed.

Suddenly Creed smiled and said, "Well, well sis. You've done pretty well for yourself. You've only been here a short period of time and you've already made four friends. And you remember about what I said, about how monsters shouldn't have friends."

I clenched my teeth and the guys stood protectively in front of me.

Sanzo pointed a gun at Creed, "You're starting to piss me off. Now if you're done flapping your jaws, take a hike."

My mother laughed, "Oh dear, I guess you'll have to die first."

She reached into her sleeve and brought out some talismans. She plucked one from the bunch and blew on it.

It glowed and suddenly shackles wrapped around my ankles and wrists, an iron collar circled my throat. Brego was surrounded by chains too and held to the ground.

A shock ran through my body and I wreathed in pain. Once it stopped I gasped for breath and my father chuckled, "Now you won't get in the way, we need you alive to take back home. You see a war has broken out and we need your powers to win. Creed, us the death talisman and end this quickly, we need to get home."

Creed grinned, "Yes father."

Alarmed I yelled, "No! Leave them alone. It's me you want, not them!"

My mother blew on another talisman and chains surrounded the guys and they were lifted in the air. My brother smiled and held up a black piece of paper, and blew on it.

I screamed, "NO!"

Even with the chains I ran in front of the guys as a black flaming dragon erupted from the talisman and roared towards us.

Creed laughed, "You can't use your powers, so your friends are as good as dead."

Hakkai yelled, "Get out of here Yuri!"

Goku and Gojyo yelled for me to run and Sanzo said, "Yuri if you die, I'll shoot you!"

I ignored them and stood firm, as the dragon reared in front of me. It had a snake like body with four legs. Its body was easily 20 feet long.

It looked at me with red eyes and it suddenly spoke, "Move girl! They don't want you dead."

I shook my head, "No!"

The dragon looked at me and Creed yelled, "Move around her, but kill the men!"

The dragon snarled at him, "Silence! I will decide who I kill!"

I looked at him in shock. I recognized his voice. It suddenly hit me; this dragon had saved me from the fire that had erupted in the healer's house when Creed had run.

**Cliff hanger! Check out the next chapter to see what happens next.**


	10. Chapter 10 Resshin, Dragon from Hell

I stared at the dragon, "Resshin?"

The dragon looked back at me and after a pause said, "Yuri?"

I nodded and smiled, "It's been a while, my old friend."

The dragon nodded, "Indeed it has. And in trouble again I see. So what's this all about? No, don't speak, I'll get it from your mind."

I groaned, I hated this part but closed my eyes as he read my mind. This only took about five seconds and when he was done, I opened my eyes.

Resshin turned on my brother as I summoned my sword and tried to slice through the chains holding my friends. But the chains wouldn't break. And the shackles on my own limbs, limited my movement so that I couldn't put my whole strength in the hits.

Creed yelled, "You stupid dragon! Kill them!"

Resshin roared at my family, "You dare to order me around! I am a dragon from hell! And _I_choose my master!"

Creed back up a step and my mother grabbed another talisman. I recognized it as a bullet talisman; it could blast holes in wall the size of a cow. She blew on it and pointed at the guys. Balls of energy the size of baseballs appeared and zoomed towards them.

I yelled, "Resshin!"

With a blast of black fire, two balls were destroyed, but the last two hurtled towards Gojyo and Sanzo, who were held next to each other.

I leapt at the balls and they connected with the chains on my wrists and ankles. Shocks ran through my body but I held the balls at bay.

The ball at my ankles suddenly broke the shackles and I quickly kicked it away. But the ball at my wrist broke the chains and hit me in the chest. I heard the guys yell and I held the ball back with my hands as the other ball came back towards us. The balls suddenly grew and I was slowly pushed back.

A black tail wrapped around the ball and it deflated and disappeared, and the other was flamed.

Resshin growled and the chains on the guys, and Brego disappeared and they stood next to me as Resshin faced my parents and Creed.

Creed suddenly laughed and held up a red crystal.

I gasped; the crystal could trap a dragon in it and wield its power effortlessly. If Creed got a hold of that kind of power that Resshin possessed then we were finished. Resshin saw it too and Creed held it up to suck the dragon into it.

I said, "Sanzo can you shoot that crystal?" He nodded and fired.

The crystal pounced from Creeds hand and I ran forward to grab it. But my parents weren't done yet.

Chains wrapped around me and held me up in the air. Suddenly lightning erupted from a talisman and I screamed in pain. Creed grabbed the crystal again and held it towards Resshin.

Resshin roared in pain as red energy wrapped around it and began to drag it towards the crystal. The guys were wrapped in chains again and thrown in a pile.

I yelled, "No! Resshin! Guys!"

Another wave of shock erupted through me as I was lowered in front of my father. "Don't worry Yuri, they won't feel a thing, and we'll kill them just like we did to that healer you were so fond of. And the dragon will come in handy."

I raised my head and my father stepped back.

My eyes had changed to ice and I flexed my arms and the chains broke and I landed on my feet. The collar constricted but I ignored it as I grabbed it and yanked it off. I raised my hand and snapped my fingers. The chains around the others broke.

I made a fire arrow and it flew towards my brother. He dodged it but the crystal flew from his hand and landed in mine. I gripped it hard and it shattered.

Resshin circled near me and I said, "Can you protect my friends? I'll handle my family."

He nodded and went to be next to the others.

Creed stood in front of mother and father protectively. Mother said, "You wouldn't hurt your own parents. And if you do we'd have to punish you."

Father nodded, "We'd have to put you in that special room just for you."

I raised my fist and slammed it into Creeds jaw. Then I grabbed his shirt and reached into his pockets to pull out another crystal.

I stood back and said, "I'm sending you back, then destroying this so you can't come back. Your not worth killing."

Creed drew a sword and said, "Your coming with us!"

I summoned my own sword and he attacked. I deflected his attacks and sliced off his arm.

He screamed and Mother brought out her talismans.

They caught on fire and she dropped them quickly as they burned to ash. I flicked the jewel up and a black hole appeared. I used wind to lift them up and I threw them in. They yelled and disappeared.

The hole closed and I clenched the crystal in my fist and it shattered. I sighed and was tackled by Goku and Gojyo. "You did it!"

I laughed and they helped me to my feet and Resshin said, "Well Yuri, you know you can never go back."

I grinned and scratched Brego's ears, "That's the plan."

Resshin said, "Hmm, well sticking with you will be much more interesting than going back to hell, so I'll stick around."

He glowed and suddenly shrank and flew onto my arm and became a black tattoo.

I said sarcastically, "Sure no problem, just stick to me and I'll be sure to be _interesting._"

The guys laughed and Hakuryu flew up from his hiding place and transformed back in to jeep and we headed out.

We drove for a few hours and finally came to a town.


	11. Chapter 11 Lord Kai, and apples

We stopped by a restaurant and Goku and I cheered. We went inside and sat down at a table, waiting for the waitress to hand us a menu. Brego changed into a wolf and was under the table, a tablecloth his him from view. Resshin spoke in my head, "_What's this?" _

I said, _"We're eating." _

"_Hmm, I'd like to try some." _

Alarmed I quickly said, "_Wait, you can't just pop up in front of all these people!" _

Resshin gave snort and said, "_Don't worry, I won't be noticed." _Before I could say another word the tattoo disappeared.

Confused I looked around, expecting a dragon to pop up any second now.

A boy about 15 with black hair, wearing black clothing, walked in a walked right up to me. I gave a snort, "You could have warned me Resshin."

The guys stared at him and I quickly explained what had happen and Resshin pulled up a chair next to me. Curious Goku asked, "So how do you change into a human when you're a dragon?" Resshin gave a snort, and said snidely "Very easily." I smacked him on the head and he looked at me like a guilty puppy.

I said, "Be nice, Goku was just curious." I turned to Goku, "Resshin can change into whatever he wants, it's just one of his ability's." Goku said, "Oh."

Goku was completely unfazed by Resshin's previous behavior. The waitress walked up and handed us our menus. Resshin didn't know what most of the food was so we ordered everything, and I handed Sanzo some money to help pay for it all.

Hakkai, interested in Resshin asked him questions and Hakuryu spoke to him in his own language. Hakkai asked about Hakuryu's happiness and Resshin translated. I grinned at them as a hand full of waiters placed another tabled against ours and put down all the food we had ordered.

Goku dug right in and everyone else did too. Resshin tried everything and liked it all. We all ate our fill. Resshin soon was having an animated conversation with Goku about the food, and what they liked best.

I turned to Sanzo, "Can I go look at the stalls? And meet you at the hotel later?" He nodded and Resshin said, "I'll go with Goku, you'll be ok?" I nodded, "Brego will be with me." He nodded and they headed in one direction while I headed for the stalls.

I looked at stalls with food, jewelry, etc. Brego sniffed at the different foods and walked beside me. We looked around and someone grabbed my butt. I squeaked and spun around.

A pair of men stood in front of me grinning, "How about you come with us doll face. We can show you a good time." I gave a snort, "Not with a bunch of perverts like you." They frowned and I turned to go.

One grabbed my shoulder but I grabbed his hand and threw him over my shoulder. The other tried to grab me but I slammed my foot into his gut and he fell over. I gave a snort, "Pathetic."

They got to their feet and glared. Brego had had enough of their crap, and growled. The guys looked at him then me and finally turned and ran. I shook my head and continued to look at the shops.

I spotted Gojyo a couple of stalls down and waved him over. As he walked over a carriage drove by and an important looking man rode in it. A group of guard walked beside it. The man saw me and motioned for the carriage to halt. Gojyo stood next to me and said, "Wonder who that hot shot is."

To my surprise the man walked right up to me. He had black hair that was put in a ridicules hairstyle that looked like a pretzel. He came up and said, "What a beautiful girl. Tell me little lady, would you like to live in a mansion, living in luxury and be my new wife." Shocked, for a second I couldn't speak, and then I glanced at Gojyo and back at the man and couldn't stop the giggles from coming.

I grinned, "Sir, I don't even know who you are." Struggling to keep in the laughter. He bowed gracefully and said, "Excuse me, I forgot my manners in your beauty, I am Lord Kai, ruler of this land."

Gojyo said, "And what makes you think she can go with you." A guard said, "Watch what you say to Lord Kai!"

Lord Kai held up his hand and looked at me, "And your answer, my lady?" I got a good look at him and saw that he was at least in his mid twenties and not all that bad looking. I tried to hide my laughter, because I thought all people who rode around like kings were funny, don't ask me why.

I shook my head, "No thanks. Hey Gojyo I think I saw a stand that had apples, want to get some?" Gojyo smiled, "Sure." But as we turned the guards surrounded us and Lord Kai said, "My lady, please reconsider, I want you as my bride." I glared at him, "Well I said no." Lord Kai sighed, "Now please don't be like that, you don't want your friend to get hurt on accident would you?" I glared, "Is that a threat?" Lord Kai chuckled, "No no, just a warning." I said, "Well I'm sorry but I'm no ones bride. And since you won't move your guards, I'll have to do it myself."

Gojyo chuckled as swung my arm to the side and smacked the guard to the side. I cheered, "Alright, to the apple stand!"

Gojyo linked his arm in mine and we marched to the stand. Brego brought up the rear. We came to the stand and I bought a bag of apples. A shadow came into my line of sight and a couple of Lord Kai's guards stood next to me.

One said, "Please come with us." I said, "No way." Gojyo said, "Dammit can't you guys take a hint now get lost." Gojyo hit one and a fight broke out.

I stood to the side and watched, munching on an apple. Gojyo was soon done and I handed him and apple and we walked away from the group of beat up guards and a fuming Lord. We walked around a bit more, looking at all the other stalls and finally deciding to go back to the hotel.


	12. Chapter 12 Argument, Kidnapping

As we walked into a lobby a group of hot woman were laughing by the counter. One of them spotted Gojyo, winked at the others and walked up to him saying, "Hey big boy, want to come with us and have some fun?"

Brego sneezed and I saw the other woman looking at him like a cat who just caught a mouse.

I walked up to Gojyo and linked my arm with his and said, "But he promised to eat these apples with me, you can have him later."

He blinked, "I did?"

I squeezed his arm and started dragging him to the stairs, "You lady's take care and you can have him later. Toddles."

They glared at me and once we got to the top of the stairs, Goku poked his head out the door and I shoved Gojyo in the room. The others looked at us in surprise.

Gojyo said angrily, "What was that for? Those girls wanted to have some fun and you all of a sudden got jealous and drag me off."

I snapped back, "Are you blind! Those girl just wanted to drag you off somewhere so that they could get rid of you!"

Gojyo yelled, "Oh so if another girl even looks at me your going to think they just want to lead me off some where so that they could kill me. Are you nuts!"

I growled and Brego grabbed the back of my shirt and yanked. I looked down at him and sighed. "Look I don't give a rats ass if you flirt, have sex or con other woman. But I won't just stand by when a group of them are out to slice you open like a Christmas turkey. Or didn't you see that they all had blades hidden some where in their clothes? And after that commotion we had with that Lord, I wouldn't be surprised if he sent them to get rid of you so that he can cart me off to the wedding aisle."

Sanzo said, "Wait, rewind. What's this about a Lord and wedding aisle?"

I quickly told them what had happened and Resshin said, "Wow, now I kind of wish I could have been there to see that. You must have been pissed when he threatened to kill Gojyo to take you away."

I gave a snort, "That's an understatement. Ok, Gojyo, do whatever the hell you want. I know this place has a bath house, and I want to soak, so see ya'll in a bit."

I grabbed my pack and headed out the door, Brego on my heels.

Once in the hallway, I asked Brego, "Why are you coming? You hate baths."

He looked at me and sighed, "_I do, but if I start to stink, Sanzo won't let me sit on his lap."_

I giggled and went down stair to the girl at the desk, "Where's the bath house?"

She pointed to a door, "The woman's bath is through there."

"Thanks." I went through the door and inside was a huge bath and it also had soaps and shampoos, with towels by the wall.

I quickly undressed, put my stuff were I could see it and jumped in. Brego jumped in after me and turned into his small tiger cub shape.

He let me wash him, and he shook himself dry and sat by my stuff on a towel and started cleaning himself again.

I grinned and started scrubbing all the grim from my own body. I dived down to rinse the soap off and when I emerged I saw the woman from before come in.

I climbed out of the bath and they froze when they saw me. I grabbed a towel and dried off. The woman went to the opposite side of the bath to undressed and whispered among themselves.

I dressed, and Brego had changed back in to his wolf form when they had walked in and held out my pack to me.

I took it and one of the woman asked, "Why did you refuse Lord Kai?"

The other woman shushed her and I grinned, "I'm not anyone's doll. Lord Kai just wants me as a figurehead and a bed warmer. I'd hate a life like that."

The leader of the group said, "So who was that man with you? Your lover?" I laughed out right and had to hold my side until I finally stopped laughing.

I wiped the tears from my eyes, "No, he more like brother to me, and you weren't exactly going to give him the type of fun he wanted were you?"

They all looked away from me and I chuckled, "Hey just leave him be and tell your Lord to leave him alone and come after me. Also tell him that if he harms one of my friends, I will tear his home down around his ears in an instant, I'm no demon but I won't allow anyone to harm my friends."

I walked out and went up stairs to my room.

Once inside I plopped on the bed and Brego, back in his tiger cub form, laid down next to me. There was a soft knock on my door and Resshin came in and closed the door. He stretched and said, "People are so interesting. Especially Goku."

I grinned and Resshin disappeared and became the tattoo again. Inside my head he said, "_Goodnight Yuri." "Goodnight Resshin." _

I stretched out on the bed and Brego curled into a ball next to me and fell asleep. I stared at the ceiling, wondering if Gojyo was still mad at me. As I stared at the ceiling I noticed a slight difference in it than the rest of the ceiling.

Suddenly a string shot out and I grabbed Brego and leapt off the bed. A demon appeared on my bed and said, "My Lord would like to see you, so please come quietly."

I opened my mouth to yell but something hit me in the back of my head and I could only yell out, "Gojyo!" Then I blacked out.

Nobodys POV

The demon that had knocked Yuri out tied Brego up in string and put a sleeping powder under his nose to get him to sleep.

There was a knock on the door and Gojyo asked, "Yuri, you all right?"

The demons grabbed Yuri as Gojyo opened the door and they jumped out the window.

Gojyo called to the others but it was too late they had already disappeared, carrying the girl to Lord Kai's mansion.


	13. Chapter 13 I HATE PINK! Kai, GO BOOM!

I woke up with a start and found myself in a pink girlie room. I nearly screamed.

I _HATED _pink! Everything was pink! Pink walls, pink bed, pink everything! I looked down at myself and found myself wearing a pink frilly dress, and finally screamed. "AAAHHHHHH! GET IT OFF!"

I was about to rip the dress off when some guards opened the door and said, "Be Quit! You shouldn't even be awake!"

I glared at them and stuck my tongue out at them.

Lord Kai chuckled from behind them and he said, "Now my dear, please don't be rude. How do you like your room? And the dress? I had it made specially for you."

I spat, "I hate them!"

He sighed, "Well you'll just have to stay here until you change your mind."

The guard closed the door and I started searching through the room for my old clothes. The only thing I found that wasn't pink was a white bathrobe. I tore off the dress and put it on.

Resshin asked me, "_What's wrong Yuri?" _

_"Everything's pink! And that Lord Kai has me locked in a room in his mansion. It pisses me off!" _

Resshin asked, "_Need a hand?" _

I sighed, "_No I can handle it but thanks anyway." _

I walked up to the door and tried the knob it was locked. I gave a snort and slammed my fist into it, making it shatter.

The two guards on both sides of the room stared and I knocked them out.

I snuck down the hallway and made my way to the end, were I opened the door to see what was in it. I found boxes and boxes of dynamite.

I felt a sly grin crawl up my face and I took a roll of fuse and a couple of sticks of dynamite and connect on end of the fuse to a stick of dynamite on top of the boxes then rolled the fuse down the hall. I stopped and put the few sticks of dynamite in my pocket and lit the fuse.

I skipped down the hall and finally came to the most expensive looking door and placed the dynamite around it and lit them. I took a deep breath and yelled, "FIRE IN THE HOLE!!"

I ran down the hallway as the dynamites exploded. The blast made the whole building shake. I looked back at my handy work and grinned.

I made my way to where I thought the front of the house was and a guard spotted me. I knocked him out but another guard spotted me and yelled, "She's escaping!"

I smirked, ran and came to a big stairway that led to a dining hall and the front door.

Guards were coming at me from both sides. A maid stood staring at me, holding a metal trey of tea. Deciding to have some fun while I was at it, I grabbed the metal plate from her, dropping the tea and jumped on to the railing.

I grinned as the front door busted open to show Sanzo and the others. Brego was in his full size tiger form and I waved.

I jumped on the plate as a guard made a grab for me and slid down the railing on the plate. I yelled, "Hi Guys!"

I jumped as thread shot out to grab me and I landed on my feet in front of them.

I grinned, "Took you long enough."

Goku asked, "You ok? And why are you wearing a bath robe?"

I shivered and made a disgusted look on my face, "He had me locked up in a pink room and dressed me up in a pink frilly dress. It was horrible!"

Brego gave me a big lick in the face, and held out my pack. I quickly hid behind Brego and changed into a pair of pants and a shirt.

The two demons that had kidnapped me stood in front of us; next to them was Lord Kai. He held out his hand, "Now dearest, please come back before I have to punish you."

I gave a snort, "Yeah right, dumbass. Unless you want me to blow this place up sky high. Lord Demon."

He grinned and took off a ring. He changed back into his demon form. He had pointed ears and a crescent moon shape birthmark on his cheek. Suddenly wires wrapped around my arms and legs and lifted me up in the air.

Wires wrapped around my throat and I said, "Bas. Tard. Uuggh."

The wire choked me and Lord Kai said, "Drop your weapons or the girl dies."

I heard the clang of their weapons and the wire loosened a bit on my neck. I glared at him and the wires slowly lowered me down and brought me close to Lord Kai and his two demon lackeys.

Once I felt my feet touch the ground I kicked my feet down and incased my feet in stone. The wires cut me as they tried to drag me forward. I said, "A little help here guys."

I felt the wires slack as Gojyo cut the wires and I uncased my feet and I heard a gunshot and I saw one of the demons fall backwards, a bullet right between the eyes.

Lord Kai brought out a spear and Goku and him got into a fight as Hakkai took care of the other demon. Brego stood next to Gojyo as we watched them finish them off; the rest of the guards had already disappeared.

I sighed as the guys came up to me. I said, "If it's not one thing it's the next, I just have to get kidnapped, and I just have blow things up, damn this sucks."

I looked up at them and grinned, "We better get out of here, and fast!"

Brego kneeled as everyone climbed aboard and he ran out the door. I yelled, "FASTER!"

He burst forward as the building exploded.

We stopped and looked at what was left of the building. The others look at me and I smiled sheepishly and shrugged, "It's what he get for dressing my up in pink!"

Brego gave snort and I said, "Hey! I did not do that just for fun!"

Brego had started running again and he looked back at me and I sighed, "Well alright it was a little fun, but he still deserved it."

I heard Gojyo and Goku laugh behind me. I looked back at them and grinned.


	14. Chapter 14 People Cheer Don't leave me!

We came up to the town and a group of people cheered. Hakkai explained, "That Lord Kai had been terrorizing this village for quite some time."

To Goku's glee the village threw us a huge feast and gave us everything we needed for free. Resshin decided that he was too tired and went to sleep.

Brego had changed back into a cub and I carried him as he slept, since it was past midnight. Hakuryu was happy to see Hakkai, who had left him in the room.

I found a box by a building a bit away from the festivities and relaxed. Then the girls from before walked up to me and bowed.

They looked up and said, "Thank you so much for freeing us from the demon. And we apologize for trying to kill your friend earlier."

I grinned, "No problem, now stop bowing and join in on the festivities."

They rose and smiled, then went of to go enjoy themselves.

I leaned back and Gojyo came up from behind some boxes he had been hiding behind, listening to the entire conversation. I scooted over for him to sit and leaned back and closed my eyes.

I felt him shift next to me and I cracked an eyes open and said, "I don't want an apology I just want to know if you believe me now."

He nodded and I said, "Good."

I closed my eyes again and Gojyo sat next to me quiet. I slowly drifted off to sleep.

Sometime later I felt someone pick Brego up and then gently pick me up and carry me. I cracked an eye open and saw that Hakkai carried me, with Gojyo carrying Brego. I was too tired to keep my eye open so I closed it and let them carry me to my room.

As I was set on the bed I heard Gojyo whisper, "Is she alright?"

Hakkai gently set Brego down next to me and said, "Yes, just really tired."

Gojyo sighed, "That's good, we don't want her to get attacked by more loony members of her family."

Hakkai said, "But that crystal was destroyed."

Gojyo said, "Yeah but how do we know that it was the only way to get here. And were did she come from anyway? And how can she have all these powers?"

Hakkai sighed, "I don't know but we just need to trust her. We can handle whatever comes next."

I heard the door close but I could still hear them outside the door. I heard Gojyo say, "And why was she able to destroy that demon when we couldn't even put a scratch on it."

Hakkai said, "So what are you getting at Gojyo?"

Gojyo sighed, "I'm just saying that Yuri has a lot of power and she might accidentally hurt one of us. What if she goes berserk like Goku, if one of us were hurt? Who knows what kind of power would be unleashed then."

I heard Sanzo's voice next, "So what are you so worried about? You heard Brego, she would let anything happen to us or die trying."

Gojyo said, "Exactly. She would rather die than have one of us get hurt. You know were heading straight into a demon beehive, and sooner or later, one of them will come for her. We shouldn't drag here on our mission, it's too dangerous."

Goku said, "But we can't just abandon her! She's done so much for us, and we repay her by dumping her?"

Sanzo said, "What is this really about Gojyo? Are you afraid that she might dampen your lady catching?"

Gojyo got angry but his voice didn't rise, "Shut Up Monk! I don't know about you but I don't want to see her all helpless again, like after she fought that demon. I'd rather have her stay here than get hurt again."

I was awake now and I was pissed. "_Gojyo doesn't want to see me hurt again? And he's willing to throw me aside like trash because of a little incident! Hell no!" _

I swung my legs over the bed and swung open the door to reveal a shocked looking group.

I snarled, "Who the hell do you think you are? To decide if I can continue traveling with you or not!"

Gojyo opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off. "If you want to get rid of me then don't go making excuses about how you don't want to see me hurt! You may be worried but it isn't just your decision weather or not I stay or go! It's all of our decision! So suck it up, cuz your not getting rid of me that easily!"

Brego suddenly slammed into my back and I fell to the ground. He sat on me and I said, "Brego! You don't have to sit on me! I'm not going to blow anything up!"

But he didn't move and I put my hands under me and lifted. Brego grew but I kept on lifting until I threw him off.

I sat on the ground glaring at him. He looked smug as he pranced behind Sanzo. I growled, "Oh no! You can't hide behind Sanzo, fur ball. Come here!"

Brego meowed, "_I was only preventing you from hitting him. He was only worried about you. So cool of you Neanderthal." _

I gaped at him, then roared, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING NEANDERTHAL, YOU STUPID PUSS!"

I leapt for him but he ran to the side and I ran after him.

We ran and ran around the group until Sanzo finally grabbed the back of my shirt and Goku snagged Brego before I could catch him. I glared at the cat and he stuck his tongue out at me. I snarled, "Do you want me to cut it off?"

Brego quickly stopped and I relaxed and took a few deep breaths. Finally calmed down Sanzo let me go and I said, "Sorry, I guess I kind of lost my temper. But I still can't believe you want to get rid of me."

I looked down at my feet and Gojyo said, "It's not that we want to get rid of you, we just don't want you to get hurt."

I shook my head, "I won't get hurt, at least not too hurt and I won't go beserk, or hurt anyone. So please let me stay with you guys."

I felt everyone look at Gojyo and Hakkai said, "Of course you can stay with us. Besides if we come across another demon, we might need your help. But you can't use all of your energy to get rid of it. Promise?"

I nodded my head and smiled, "Promise."

Everyone grinned and Goku handed Brego over and we all said good night and went to bed.

I felt really happy, as I drifted off to sleep. They worried about me and they wanted me to stay with them.

Brego looked smug as he fell asleep and I gave a snort and fell asleep soon after.


	15. Chapter 15 WAKE UP KOU! Quacky Doctor

The next morning I woke up to someone flying through my door and landing on top of me.

I shot up, to find Goku unconscious, on top of me. I looked towards the door to find Kou standing in the doorway. But something was different then from the last time we met.

His eyes were glazed over and he moved like a puppet. I glared at him, quickly grabbed Goku and Brego as Kou leapt at us.

Kou was right behind us as I raced out of the room. I yelled as I dodged a punch and raced down the stairs and outside. It was dawn, and no one was up at this time.

Kou slammed his fist into the ground at my feet and I stumbled and fell. Brego and Goku flew from my hands. I rolled onto my back to find myself facing Kou, who was about to slam his fist into the unconscious Goku.

I leapt to my feet and slammed my own fist into his jaw. Kou barely flinched as he skidded away.

I said, "What the hell are you doing Kou?"

Kou didn't answer as I saw the quack doctor from before walk from behind a building, with some demon henchmen holding my friends and Kou's companions.

The doctor chuckled, "Now my dear Prince, knock her out and kill the other two."

I said, "Brego get Goku!"

I dodged a punch and Brego grew and gently picked Goku up and watched warily.

I dodged Kou's punches as they became faster, and tried to think of a way to save everyone. I vaguely realized that I had never gotten the orange haired demons name, when Kou suddenly disappeared in front of me and I felt his fist slam into my arm that I had lifted to block the punches. I heard a sickening snap and as I screamed in pain. I saw a faint glimmer of life in Kou's eyes but it soon disappeared.

He stopped as I clutched my arm to my chest. Resshin snarled and was about to come out and come to my aid when I stopped him. "_Don't! If you show them who you are we lose. You're our only trump card. Let me handle this." _

He agreed and the doctor laughed, "Oh this is fun! Lets see some more."

Kou ran towards me and I barley dodged as he became faster and stronger with each punch. But luck wasn't on my side as I stumbled and he threw a punch at my face. But before it connected the orange hair blocked my vision and the orange haired girl took the blow. She crashed into the ground and Kou froze.

She slowly staggered to her feet and said, "Stop brother! Don't let that stupid doctor win! Fight it!"

He ran at her and she held her ground. I ran after him and slammed my knee into his gut.

He froze and knelt on the ground. But he wasn't beaten. Suddenly his eyes glazed over again and his claws grew and he lunged at the girl. Without thinking I jumped in the way of the blow.

His claws pierced into my side and everything froze. I lifted my fist growled, and smacked him the head. "Wake Up!"

He grabbed his head and said, "What the hell was that for!"

I grinned, "Glad to have you back." He looked surprised as the girl tackled him in a hug.

I turned toward the doctor who didn't seem at all fazed by Kou's change.

He started to chuckle and I noticed that Hakkai, Sanzo and Gojyo were awake and watching.

The doctor laughed loudly, "Oh now I want you even more! But we need to get you to come with us willingly. Hmm, maybe a few deaths will help you change your mind."

He snapped his fingers and the demons lifted knifes to my friends throats. I froze, and watched in horror, as the doctor was about to snap his fingers again.

My eyes narrowed. Power surged through my fingertips and I said coldly, "No it won't."

The doctor snapped his fingers.

His smile vanished when he turned to find that everyone was alive and that his henchmen couldn't move. Wind had encased their bodies in a rock hard enclosure and their limbs slowly opened and released everyone and I smirked, "You were saying?"

The doctor grinned, "Well I might have been mistaken. But before this gets messy I really have to be going. Until next time."

There was a flash and he was gone. The wind quickly made waste of the demons and threw their carcasses far away. I closed my eyes and sighed, trying to calm myself.

Suddenly someone slammed into me. My eyes flew open and I found myself in the orange haired girls hug. She smiled up at me and said, "Thanks for helping my brother."

Before I could answer I was grabbed in another hug from behind. I was lifted up and swung around. Doku said, "Good to see you again!" I laughed, "Hi Doku!"

I was surprised when I heard Gojyo say, "Hey! Who gave you permission to hug her like that?!"

I was set down and Doku and Gojyo got face to face and Doku said, "I don't need permission from my little brother!"

Gojyo said, "What?!"

They locked hands and tried to push the other. I saw Hakkai and Yaone sigh and then start a conversation of their own.

Kou was arguing with Goku about how they didn't need any help and Goku argued back that they should at least thank them. Sanzo looked like he wanted to smack someone. Brego stood next to him purring.

I said, "Um, I don't mean to brake up this little party but the townsfolk won't be very happy seeing demons in the streets."

Sanzo nodded, "Lets get back to our rooms, and then we can chat."


	16. Chapter 16 Whose Crush? Were's my money

We hurried to Sanzo's room and I sat patiently as Hakkai bandaged my injuries and put a splint on my arm. I turned to the orange haired girl and asked, "So who are you?"

She smiled, "My names Lerin, and Kou is my brother."

"Oh." I understood things a bit better now and Sanzo said, "Lets get to the point. What the hell is going on?"

Everyone's eyes turned to Kou and he explained, "Well after we gave the doctor the slip and helped Yuri, we went into hiding. But somehow we were found out and captured. They brainwashed me and sent me to kill you and capture Yuri and take the sacred scroll. We came here and from what Doku told me, they used a certain scent to knock all of you out, but Goku was able to fight longer and I hit him through Yuri's door and that woke her up and all of you know the rest."

Goku rubbed his cheek, "Yeah and that hurt!"

Kou said, "Well if you weren't such a wimp, you could have dodged it!"

Goku stood up and growled, "What was that? I didn't see you having such a good time either, Pansy!"

I grabbed a pillow and threw it at Kou before he could say anything and said, "Both of you knock it off. This isn't any time to argue."

Hakkai nodded, "I agree, that doctor is smart and has many tricks up his sleeve. We need to work together if we want to get to the castle were they're trying to resurrect Gyumaoh's, and causing all the demons to go crazy."

Everyone was quiet, each deep in thought.

I sighed and stretched, "Well whatever's going to happen will happen, but right now we can't do anything on a empty stomach. What do you all say to breakfast?"

Lerin and Goku leapt for joy and Yaone brought out some golden bracelets. I watched curiously as she gave them to Doku, Kou, Lerin and kept one for herself. Once they put them on their birthmarks disappeared and their ears turned to normal. They all looked like normal humans.

"Wow. Neat trick."

Resshin said, "_Can I come?" _

_"Sure why not?" _The tattoo disappeared and there was a knock on the door.

I opened the door and Resshin stood there with a smile. I said, "Resshin, this is Kou, Lerin, Yaone and Doku. Guys this is my friend Resshin."

Resshin gave a little bow and Kou asked, "Are you sure we can trust him?"

I grinned and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "Well since he knows everything, yes I'm certain we can trust him."

They looked a bit shocked, but Goku said, "Lets go eat!"

Resshin cheered with him and they both raced out of the room and waited excitedly in the hall. Lerin joined them and everyone soon followed. Brego changed into his wolf form and we followed behind.

I was thinking about what had happened. "_Why does that quack doctor want me so badly?"_

Deep in thought I didn't notice that Gojyo had started walking beside me until we came to the stairs. I wasn't paying much attention and stumbled and nearly falling down them. He caught me around the waist, "Easy their Yuri."

I sighed and he set me down and I smiled up at him, "That would have been messy."

He grinned back and I thought I caught a bit of a blush on his cheeks but he turned his head so I wasn't sure.

We walked down the stairs and Doku turned towards us and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "So Yuri! Nice to see you alive and kicking!"

I grinned, "You too."

Gojyo looked a bit upset and I grinned, grabbed his arm and said, "Come on! Before they eat it all!" We ran ahead.

Doku chuckled and said to Brego, "How cute. My little brother has a crush."

Brego gave a snort and ran after us. Doku chuckled again and followed.

We all came into the restaurant and the waitresses combined a couple of tables to fit all of us. We got our menu's and as I looked it over, a finger came into my line of vision and Gojyo said, "That looks good, what do you think?"

I took my fingers to my chin and looked like I was thinking over it. I grinned and said, "How about we order everything on the menu and have doubles, that should feed everyone."

At Sanzo's look I said, "I'll help pay."

He nodded and we ordered doubles of everything. Goku and Lerin started right in and soon were fighting over a last bit of meat. They both tugged on it until it finally shot out of their chopsticks and flung in the air. Brego's head poked out from under the table and caught it in his mouth and swallowed.

No one had really noticed but me and Gojyo, Goku and Lerin we too busy eating. We caught each other's eyes and grinned.

We ate and had to snatch food before Goku and Lerin got their hands on it. Once we all had our fill, I decided that I wanted to look around town a bit.

I got up from the table and said, "I need to find some new cloths, all mine are bloodstained."

Gojyo stood up and said, "I'll go with you. Just incase someone decides to pay you another visit."

I reached into my pocket for the pouch I usually kept my money in and found that my pocket was empty. I frantically searched through my pockets and Hakkai asked, "What's wrong Yuri? You lose something?"

I nearly cried, "All my money's gone!"

Brego said, "_Maybe you lost it when that Lord Kai kidnapped you." _

I smacked my forehead, "Great! Because that stupid Lord Kai had to dress me up, he also took all my money."

Goku grinned, "And then you blew the place up."

I sighed, "I'll have to get some more. I'll pay you back Sanzo."

He shrugged and Doku said, "Come on, don't get too down."

I grinned, "Alright. Lets go." We walked out.

To my surprise Gojyo took my hand and grinned as I snatched up a pebble. I put my hand in my pocket and smiled as the stone turned to gold. I looked around to try and find a jewelry store, when Gojyo suddenly stopped in front of me and

I ran into him. "What's wrong Gojyo?"

I looked around him and saw what he was looking at.

**Please review on what you think of the story; I'm open for suggestions and criticism.**


	17. Chapter 17 Heartbreak? Stupid Gojyo

There was a troop of woman dressed in clothes that barely covered them. They were doing a slow strut down the street, catching every man's eye. I looked up at Gojyo's face and he looked hypnotized.

I looked back down and thought, " _I had told him that I didn't care what he did with woman_." But if that was true, why was my heart squeezing painfully in my chest?

The woman in front spotted Gojyo, and smiled, coming slowly towards him.

I wanted to yank Gojyo away and I wanted him to stop looking at those women like a love stuck puppy!

I sighed, I didn't have any right, it wasn't my place and I wasn't his keeper.

I suddenly felt something wet on my cheeks. Surprised I wiped it away and realized that I was crying. I quickly wiped them away and smiling I said, "You have fun Gojyo, and I'll meet you at the Hotel."

I let go of his hands and ran. He yelled, "Yuri! Wait!"

I kept on running, pushing my way through the crowd. I told myself, "_Stop being such a child! If he wants to have fun, let him. It none of my business." _I spotted a jewelry store and made my way to it.

I walked inside and like before did the 'I'm stupid and gullible act.' And was able to get a couple thousand from the storekeeper, and he pointed me out to the cloths shop. As I walked towards it my mind kept going back to Gojyo.

Finally I gave myself I hard shake, and said, "_Come on it's not like I had a crush on him. Right?" _

I didn't have an answer, because truth is told, I didn't know if I liked him or not. I walked into the shop and the owner was a woman.

She exclaimed when she saw the blood on my cloths, but I said, "Oh, don't worry about it, I had a slight accident on the way here."

I rubbed the back of my head self consciously and said, "Well actually I kind of fell down a steep hill."

I grinned at her, "I'm a total klutz."

She laughed, "Oh goodness, here lets see if we can find something for you. Are you traveling alone? My names Trisha by the way."

I shook my head as we looked through pants and shirts, "I'm Yuri. And no I'm traveling with my brothers. I'll take these, and this pouch."

I bought three new sets of cloths and a small pouch. She asked, "Are you the youngest?"

I grinned, "No there is one younger actually."

Goku walked in then, with Hakkai and Resshin. I smiled, "Actually here they are now. Trisha let me introduce my brothers."

I introduced them and Goku asked, "He were did Gojyo go?"

I gave a snort, "Flirting with a group of hot woman, what do you think? Well we better get back. It was nice meeting you Trisha."

She grinned, "Like wise. Good luck to you."

"Thanks."

We walked out and Hakkai asked, "So Gojyo just left you?"

I shrugged, "Yeah, he had better things to do. So what are you guys doing?"

Goku said, "I thought you two liked each other."

Resshin put his hand over his mouth and I laughed, "You kidding me? He's my brother, like you guys. Hey Hakkai, we should buy Sanzo some smokes, to apologize for leaving him with the bill."

He nodded, smiling, and asked, "You ok? You look a bit sad."

I acted shocked, "Really? But I'm not sad, not in the least. Oh look, apples. We should get some of these too."

I ran to the stand, ignoring the look on Hakkai's face that told me that he didn't believe me.

I thought, "_It was just I stupid crush, I'll get over it." _

Resshin broke in then, "_Then why bother you so much?" _

I sighed, "_I don't know, and keep this to yourself. By the way were is Brego?"_

I looked around and spotted Brego running towards me with Gojyo close on his heels. I bought the apples and steeled myself, so that I wouldn't show my true emotions. I turned around as they ran up and grinned, "Were have you two been? Were those woman that much of a distraction to you Brego?"

He jumped up and placed his paws on my shoulders. I rubbed his ears as he said, "_No they were a total lost, and most of them had stuffing in their bra's." _

I paused at what he had said and then laughed. Brego grinned and jumped off me.

Gojyo looked a bit angry as he said, "Were the heck did you go Yuri? One minute your there, the next your not."

I grinned, "My bad, but you looked like you were having fun, and I wanted to get some cloths."

I held up the bag that held my cloths. I smiled, "Come on, let's get those smokes for Sanzo and get the shopping done. I want to go a soak in the bath house before lunch."

I walked ahead of them, ignoring Gojyo shocked look and Resshin walked next o me and Goku caught up with us, leaving Hakkai and Gojyo to walk a bit behind us. I didn't hear Gojyo ask Hakkai, "What's the matter with her?"

Hakkai sighed, "You really surprise me with your stupidity."

Gojyo was about to argue when Hakkai asked, "So do you like Yuri?"

This question shocked Gojyo into silence, and he became thoughtful and said, "Yeah, I guess I do. But it doesn't seem like she feels the same way. So I pretend nothings different between us. I feel like if I push too hard I might lose her."

Hakkai grinned at the blush on his cheeks and said, "Gojyo, if you keep pushing her away, you will defiantly lose her. She doesn't think you care, because you flirt with other woman."

Gojyo looked at him and then at Yuri's departing back.

He sighed and said, "Your right, I am stupid."

Brego reached up and gently grabbed Gojyo's hand and gently pulled him to the side, were a stall sold things.

Gojyo looked from Brego to the stall, and grinned at what Brego wanted him to do. He petted Brego on the head and said, "Thanks Brego."


	18. Chapter 18 Gojyo the flirt, Doku helps

We bought smokes and supplies, and then headed back to the hotel. I joked with Goku and Resshin, and was able to nearly forget what I was upset about in the first place.

Once we got back to the hotel Sanzo was glad for the smokes and I passed out the apples. Hakkai offered to heal my arm and side as much as he could and I gratefully accepted. He was able to heal my arm but my side wasn't totally healed. I told him that it was fine and told them that I wanted to soak in the bathhouse.

Yaone and Lerin wanted to come too, so we all went to the bathhouse together. Brego wanted to take a nap, and stayed behind.

We got to the bathhouse and Lerin automatically jumped right in. Yaone and I got in with out splashing so much. Lerin had fun swimming around as I leaned my head against the side and rested in the water.

Yaone asked, "Are you ok Yuri?"

Surprised I looked at her and said, "Yes, why? Do I look weird?"

She laughed, "No but you don't seem as happy as before."

I grinned, "I'll get over it. How are you? And the others?"

She looked at Lerin and said, "We're all fine, but I can't help but feel uneasy. We never know when that doctor will show up next."

I grinned mischievously, "No need to worry about it. When he shows up next, he'll have a rude awakening. I have a little present to give him."

Lerin swam up to me and asked excitedly, "Oh, what is it? Come on tell me!"

I smiled, "It's a surprise."

Lerin pouted and tried to get me to tell her but I kept my mouth shut and once we were done soaking we washed, climbed out, changed and headed back to our rooms.

The others were ready to go out to lunch and we followed them out to the restaurant. Something slipped into my pocket and I looked up in time to see Gojyo sneak up to have a conversation with Hakkai.

I reach into my pocket and brought out what he had slipped into it. It was a small bracelet, with nothing on it but a small heart. There was a note.

It read, "Yuri,

Sorry for making you sad. I do like you and I promise to not flirt with other woman. Or at least I'll try, just give me a smack if I do it. You know old habits die-hard. Please forgive me.

Gojyo

I almost laughed out loud, the first bit of handwriting was defiantly Gojyo's, and I would bet my sword that the last part was Hakkai's. I looked at the bracelet and smiled.

I slipped it on and Gojyo smiled at me and slowed down to walk next to me. I gently socked him in the arm, "You really are a flirt."

He grinned, "Yes, but I can't seem to help it. But my bad influence was Doku. So I blame Doku."

Doku overheard the last part and asked, "What do you blame me for?"

Gojyo said, "For making me the way I am."

Doku laughed, "No you did that all on your own. You became conceited, stupid and a total womanizer."

Gojyo said, "Now Doku, it's not very nice to talk about yourself like that." Doku made a grab for him but Gojyo hid behind Goku. Doku gently picked me up and before I could protest, he carried me off, down the street.

I yelled, "What the heck are you doing Doku?"

He grinned at me as he carried me like a bride, still running and said, "To show you how much my little bro cares about you." I blushed and was speechless. _Was it that obvious that we like each other?_

Suddenly Gojyo was in front of us and I could see angry marks on his head, (like in anime).

Doku stopped and Gojyo said, "Doku, What do you think your doing?"

Doku just grinned spun around and ran the opposite way. A chain wrapped around Doku's legs and I flew out of his grip as he crashed to the ground.

Gojyo caught me and said, "Hands off big bro, Yuri's mine." Doku undid the chains and said, "See I told ya Yuri. He totally digs you."

Gojyo's face looked shocked and he looked at me and blushed. Then he yelled, "DOKU!" Doku ran back towards the others as Gojyo set me down then ran after him, aiming to cut his head off.

I grinned and right before Gojyo could slice Doku up I used my wind to gently pick him up and place him next to me. "Oh come on it wasn't so bad."

Gojyo just said, "Humph." I grinned and we walked into the restaurant, ignoring the looks of knowing and laughter from the others.

After we all at our fill, we went back to the hotel to see if we could decide what to do next. Everyone was trying to figure out how we were all going to get to the castle, when not everyone can fit in the jeep. I said, "We can ride Brego." Everyone looked at me and Sanzo nodded, "That'll work, but can he keep up with the jeep?" I smirked and Brego looked up at Sanzo, were he lay on his lap and nodded.

I said, "Well Gojyo, and Lerin can ride with me and Doku, Yaone and Kou can ride with you." Sanzo agreed saying that it'll be quieter without Gojyo, and I had to grab Gojyo's arm and put a hand over his mouth before another fight broke out.


	19. Chapter 19 Crazy demon, staticy hair

We packed up and met on the outside of town before Brego transformed, so that we didn't cause a panic. We stood next to a forest that reached nearly all the way to the Castle. It was a good 50 miles across and was full of dense brush and the road barely stood out for Hakkai to follow.

Brego waited patiently as I leapt onto his back. Lirin was too short though and he knelt so that she could climb in front of me and Gojyo sat behind me. I placed my arms on both sides of Lerin and gripped Brego's fur to make sure she didn't fall off.

Hakuryu changed into a jeep and as everyone climbed in, I realized that Gojyo wasn't hanging on to anything, not even me. But Hakkai hit the gas and shooting forward, and Brego followed close behind.

Gojyo yelled as he lost his balance from the burst of speed and almost fell off. I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him close behind me and he hesitantly wrapped his arms around my waist.

I thought, "_Aww, he's being shy." _

Resshin chuckled, "_Yes cute, but it almost made him fall completely off."_

I grinned and turned to find Gojyo had rested his chin on my shoulder and was looking around with interest, until he caught me looking and I quickly looked ahead, blushing.

Thinking, "_Man it's got to be illegal to be so hot!"_

I felt Resshin laugh but I ignored him and saw that Lerin was having lots of fun riding like this. But we had only been riding for about 15 minutes when Hakkai suddenly slammed on the brakes and Brego skidded to a stop next to them. No one asked why we stopped, it was plain right in front of us. A demon.

The demon stood in the middle of the road sneering; he was pale blue and had a weird look in his eye.

Kou asked, "Who are you? You better get out of our way, or else."

The demon laughed and said, "Or else what?"

I got a bad feeling from him, like from the big demon that I had used all my energy to destroy.

He raised his hand and pointed at Lirin. " Come here."

Lirin suddenly flew up with a yell and started floated towards him. Kou jumped out of the jeep and grabbed her and the demon smiled, "Out of the way." A hole suddenly appeared above him and tried to suck him up.

I leapt off Brego and grabbed a pebble and threw it into the hole. The hole instantly disappeared. The demon stopped smiling and snarled, "How did you do that?"

I ignored him and ran up to Lirin and grabbed her out of the air as a bolt of lightning left the demons hands and tried to hit me. I jumped away and landed next to Kou and the demon yelled, "Oh no you don't!"

To my surprise he wasn't talking to us, but to the others. A bubble suddenly surrounded them and the others bashed against it, trying to get to us and help us.

Lirin clung to me and asked the big question, "Who is he? What is he?"

The demon laughed, "I'm the one who's going to kill all of you and take you back to your mommy. All she needs is your body after all and she also needs yours." HE gestured towards me and I flipped him the bird

He snarled, snapped his fingers and suddenly another hole appeared above us and tried to suck us in. Lerin and Kou were lifted up and I snagged their hands as they were about to be sucked in. I encased my feet in granite and hung on to them. Refusing to let them go. And trying to think of some way to fight back.

The demon chuckled, "Let see how long you hang on to them when you hear the dead."

I suddenly heard voices in my head. Voices, asking for mercy, screams of pain, and cries of murder. " Murdering Bitch! Demon Spawn! Murderer!" Pain ripped through my skull, as if claws were scratching at my mind.

I screamed, as tears flowed from my eyes. But I didn't let go. " Shut Up! Damn it! Get out of my head!"

Lirin and Kou tried to call my name but I could hardly hear them. I snarled, "I've had enough!"

With a pop, the hole disappeared. Lirin and Kou crashed to the ground and I clutched my head with one hand, grabbed a rock and tossed it at the bubble. It popped, and the rock around my feet crumpled and I bit my lip to keep from screaming anymore.

I felt someone grab my shoulders and through the tears I saw Gojyo trying to get me to tell him what was wrong. I said, "The voices are driving me insane!"

Suddenly I heard the demons voice in my head, "I'll make you suffer, and then I'll have fun killing your little friends, as painfully as I possibly can."

Furious, I shook my head, "No you wont!" I clenched my teeth together and used my powers to thrust the voices out of my head and throw them back at the demon.

The blow sounded like a gunshot and it made him stumble back. I was shaking, as I stood and Gojyo wrapped an arm around my shoulders protectively. The demon snarled at me, "You'll pay for that!"

I brought up my hand and created a flame arrow, pointed right at his throat. He smiled, a ball of lighting forming in his hand. We stared at each other, wondering who was going to make the first move.

He suddenly yelled, "Die!" and threw the ball right as my arrow pierced through his throat. The ball flew straight at me! But if it hit me, Gojyo would be caught in it too! And there's no way he would survive this amount of lightning!

I forcefully pushed him away as the ball slammed into me.

My body seemed to rip apart from the pain, but I didn't let a single scream escape my lips. I had been through worst than this.

I slammed my fist into the ground as the electricity raced through my body and into the ground. I breathed a sigh of relief and stood up and grinned sheepishly, "That smarts."

Gojyo grabbed my shoulders and gave me a shake, "What were you thinking!?! You nearly gave me a heart attack with that stunt! Why didn't you dodge?"

I grabbed his shoulders and gave him a shake of my own, "Because if I had, it would have hit you, and if you would have dodged it would have his Kou and Lerin! I knew I could survive it but if that ball hit any of you, you wouldn't just walk away feeling a bit tingly. NO! YOU WOULD BE DEAD!"

We stopped shaking each other and stared at each other before I giggled and started laughing. I pointed at Gojyo's hair. From the static electricity that was still coursing through my body, it had made Gojyo's hair stand on end.

I grinned and then grabbed Goku in a hug and his hair shot up and I raced to hug everyone. Soon everyone's hair was standing straight up and I was laughing my ass off.

Once I got my control back, and Sanzo threatened to smack some sense into me, I drew back the static electricity and everyone gave a sigh of relief and I inserted it in the ground.

I was trying my hardest not to laugh again but it escaped me and this time everyone joined in. Once we were done we loaded up and headed out again, wondering what else lay ahead of us.

We traveled all afternoon and we didn't encounter anything else, and we finally stopped for lunch. Hakkai and Yaone handed out the food and I took mine and sat with Brego on a stump, looking out at the forest thinking.

Brego said, "_Your tired aren't you?" _

I shook my head, " No, I'm fine. You just worry too much Brego.

Resshin butted in, "_But you __are__ tired, Yuri. I dwell in your body so I know. You've used a lot of energy today. You had your arm broke, you healed the rest of your side injury, and fought that crazy demon. Must I go on?_

If Resshin had been in a body next to me I would have glared at him, instead I glared at the tattoo on my arm. Gojyo came up and I scooted over for him and finished my food.

He played with my hair and looked at me concerned and asked, "What's wrong?"

I shook my head, "Nothing. Resshin's just was being too right today. How are you doing?"

He shrugged, "Fine, but you don't look so good."

I mentally cursed his great eyesight and grinned, "But I'm fine."

He didn't look like he believed me and I nearly sighed in relief when I was saved when Goku said, "Hey Yuri." I turned and a flying meat bun landed in my mouth. I took a bite of it and held it up in salute, "Thanks Goku."

I laughed as Lerin tried to snatch food from Goku while Goku did the same. A fight soon broke out and I helped Hakkai break them up. I knew Gojyo was worried about me but I couldn't just ell everyone that I was tired, and that I wanted to rest. No, we had to get to the castle, and stop whoever was making the demons go nuts, and whoever was after me.

I thought, "_Why __are__ they after me?"_

We were back on the road and I was deep in thought, trying to figure out what was going on with the Doctor. Brego broke into my thoughts, "_Yuri, we're stopping."_

I broke out of my thought and slid off as the other made camp. Everyone was silent, deep in their own thoughts and after a quick meal we went to sleep.

But I couldn't sleep. I felt something drawing me towards the woods. With a sigh I silently walked past the others and walked into the woods, until I came to a big black hole, which I knew was the gates of hell.

"Oh shit, now what?"

**Hope you enjoyed my story so far, please reaview**


	20. Chapter 20 Nice to dragons, Yuri explain

A red-scaled arm started coming out of the hole. I stared as a red dragon slowly pulled it's way out of the gates of hell. Unlike Resshin who was long and graceful, this dragon was small in body but was extremely stout and huge! It reared its head and stared at us.

I stared back at the dragon. We stared at each other for over a minute when it finally blinked and spoke, "Are you Yuri?"

I tilted my head in question, "Yes and who are you?"

He chuckled, "What Resshin said was true. You don't fear us like other beings do. I have come to speak with Resshin."

I held up my arm and the tattoo glowed and Resshin appeared next to me. " Hello Rave. How's Hell now a days?"

The red dragon laughed, "Not bad, not bad. But there is a slight problem."

He paused and when he didn't continue Resshin said, "Well?"

Rave looked a bit sad when he said, "You see, the Captain is kind of mad at you. For becoming a partner of a human. No offense Yuri. But you'll have to come back Resshin."

I stepped in front of Resshin and said, "Why does he have to go?"

It nearly broke my heart that my old friend would have to leave, and that it was my fault that he got in trouble. I stuck my chin out stubbornly; I wasn't letting him go without a fight.

Rave looked down at me sadly, "Sorry Yuri. But the Captain doesn't like the thought of Resshin being with a weak human."

Resshin growled angrily. But I silenced him with a look. I looked Rave straight in the eye and said, "I want to meet with the Captain."

Resshin said, "No! Yuri what are you thinking? It's not worth your life. I'll just go back and take my punishment."

I growled angrily, "No! I want to meet him."

Rave moved to the side and another dragon walked out of the gate.

This dragon was the same as Rave, but was dark blue. He also had a scar across his chest as he stood in front of me, sneering.

"What do you want human?"

I glared at him, "Why is Resshin being punished for helping me? So what if he wants to stay here? He didn't do anything wrong."

The dragon snarled, "He became a partner to a weak pathetic human! How can he hold his head up when he is a slave to a pathetic being such as you!"

I snarled at him, "He's not going back with you! He's my friend and if you so much as lay a claw on him, I'll tear you limb from limb!"

Resshin stared at me in disbelief; he hadn't seen me in pure fury like this. The Captain snickered, "Then you die."

Flames licked his jaws as flames erupted from his mouth and flew towards me. I grinned and held my hand up as the flames broke away from their path to my body and formed into a ball in the middle of my palm. He looked surprised; as I threw the ball back at him and it hit him square in the chest. I knew I hadn't harmed him; dragon flame doesn't work on dragons.

He snarled at me, and took a snap at me. I dodged and furiously slammed my fist into the ground and yanked. Boulders shot out of the ground, shooting at him from all directions. He sneered and with a whip of his tail all the boulders turned to pebbles.

What he hadn't realized was that chains of winds had encircled him while he was distracted and now they tightened and pinned him to the ground.

I stood in front of him as he glared at me and I said, "I don't want to hurt you, but I won't just let you hurt my friends either. Resshin's staying with me, do you still not approve or will you let him stay?"

The Captain knew that he didn't have a choice in the matter and said, "He may stay, now that you've proved your strength."

I smiled and released him. I turned, ran and hugged Resshin around his neck, "You can stay!"

Resshin grinned and turned back into a tattoo on my arm. I saw Rave wink at me and I winked back as the Captain walked back into the gate in a huffy manner and Rave waved a wing at me saying bye and I waved back as the gate closed and disappeared.

"So how do you explain this one Yuri?"

"Eep!" I spun around and Gojyo was leaning against the tree looking at me with an eyebrow raised in question. He didn't look too happy.

I rubbed the back of my head, "Well ya see, um how do I explain this?"

My body started to sway but I didn't notice till I nearly fell over. Gojyo gently caught my arms and helped me to sit. He sat next to me and I rested my head on his shoulder.

I chuckled weakly, "Whoops. Well anyway Resshin's boss was mad at Resshin for staying here so I had to convince him nicely to let him stay."

Gojyo looked at me, "Nicely? That was nice?"

I grinned, "In dragon standards, that was gentle."

Gojyo sighed. "You always have to do things your own way don't you? Why won't you let me help you every once in a while?"

I looked up at him and saw that he looked a bit hurt and sad. I reached up and pinched his cheek and pulled. "What are you talking about? You help me every day. If I didn't have you I would probably lose control. Just like what you were so worried about before."

I let go and he rubbed his cheek.

I paused and sighed, "Like when the healer died. She was the closest thing to a mother I've ever known. And when she was murdered I totally lost control."

Gojyo was looking at me and I held up my hand, four balls floated above it. One blue for water, one gold for earth, one white for wind, and one red for fire.

"These four balls represent my elemental powers. If I ever lost my control on them, they would break free of my body and rip through everything in their path until nothing was left. Unless I'm able to regain control. Then they would return to my body and I would have to rage war with them till they return to their normal energy's."

I shivered, "I never want to go through that again. Luckily Brego was there to help me regain my senses. Man that sucked, I mean the day that it happened I seemed fine and all but the day after I could hardly move a muscle without screaming bloody murder."

I crossed my arms and pouted at the memory. He laughed. I grinned and slowly got to my feet, with his help. "We should get back before anyone else wakes up."

He grinned and put his arm around my shoulders for comfort, and to help me walk straight without falling. As we got back to camp, instead of risking waking anybody up by walking over everyone, we decided to sleep with our backs to a tree. I grinned when Goku started talking to a dumpling in his sleep and Lerin was answering him thinking he was a piece of meat.

I put a hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing. I caught Gojyo's eye and it was even harder not to laugh.

Once we got control, I snuggled closer and Gojyo put an arm around me and we were both sound asleep in seconds.


	21. Chapter 21 Run! Yuri Kidnapped

The next morning I was woken up by Brego who told me demons were coming. I got up and said loudly, "Everyone get up!"

Something crashed in the forest and everyone was awake and packing everything back up.

Brego grew and I jumped on, grabbed Lirins hand and pulled up in front of me and Gojyo jumped up behind me.

Everyone was in the jeep, ready and another crash was heard in the forest behind us and a huge ugly demon poked his head out of the trees, sneering at us.

I yelled, "GO!"

Hakkai hit the gas and Brego shot forward as the demon reached for us and missed.

We raced on the road and Brego said, "_You can't fight pinned like this! What are we going to do?"_

I yelled over at Kou, "KOU! CATCH!"

Brego dodged as a blast of energy hit next to us and I grabbed the back of Lerin's shirt and as she yelled in protest I lifted her up and tossed her to him.

He caught her and I told Gojyo, "You won't fit in the jeep so here's what we have to do. I'm going to ask Resshin for help, you stay with Brego."

Gojyo caught my hand and looked me in the eye, "Be careful."

I grinned, "You too."

I pecked him on the cheek and threw up my arm and Resshin appeared flying next to Brego. I jumped up and landed behind his horns. The demon was running behind us and closing in fast.

I lifted my hands, created an arrow and aimed for his feet. I shot and it blasted his foot out from under him. He cried and fell. We raced on, and soon the demon was chasing after us again.

Up ahead was a barren wasteland and a big castle loomed into view. I looked back and was shocked that the demon had dissapeared.

We raced out of the forest and a blast erupted in front of us. The demon appeared in front of us and Hakkai swerved, slamming on the brakes, Brego skidded to a stop.

The demon summoned a blast in his hands and threw it.

Resshin yelled, "We can't make it!"

I snarled, and flew off his back and flung myself infront of the blast. I threw my hands in front of me, and the blast hit my hands and I held.

I heard Gojyo yell, "Yuri! Get out of there!"

I growled and flung the blast back at the demon. Then a hand snacked its way around the blast when I wasn't looking and I was hit by a punch.

I slammed into the ground and I rolled out of the way of another punch and stood.

Four more demons had surrounded us and the others were prepared to fight.

I yelled, "Resshin!"

The dragon flew at a demon and viciously attacked it, and with a snarl, black flames erupted around the demon and it incenerated. Then the other demons caught on fire.

I jumped back from another punch and suddenly two forces collided into me from both sides and I froze.

I spotted the others, they were now fighting regular demons, who had run in while we were busy. Gojyo was fighting beside Brego, and I saw him and Brego turn and look at me, just as the force made me want to scream.

I whispered, "Gojyo." Then I blacked out.


	22. Chapter 22 Losing control, the end?

I woke up shackled to a stone wall. My arms and legs were pinned to the stone.

I was in a big stone room, and I realized that I was in the castle. A big door looked like the only way out, it was across from me.

I wiggled my arms to test the shackles, and a shock ran through my body. I bit down a scream and held still. I looked at the shackles, and saw that an electric wire connected them to small boxes near the shackles, buzzing slightly.

I heard the doorknob turn and I instantly let my body hang and pretended to be asleep. I heard two sets of footsteps and they stopped in front of me.

I heard a woman's voice, "Are you sure she's the one, Doctor Ni?"

I forced myself not to shiver as I heard the Doctor answer, "Yes my queen. And as soon as I hook her up to the machine, her powers will be your greatest weapon and battery, for the revival of our Lord."

I felt someone lift my face up and observe it. Then suddenly I felt someone lips on mine and my eyes shot open. Doctor Ni was kissing me! I snarled, yanked away and bit into his shoulder and ignoring the shock caused by my movement, I yanked.

A big gash was ripped from his shoulder, and I spit out what I had bitten off and the woman suddenly smacked me with a cane she had in hand.

The doctor yelled when I had bit him. Now he was observing the wound with a smile on his face.

It sent a shiver down my spine as he grinned at me and held up five things that looked like collars. He pushed a button on the wall and turned the electrical boxes off and started to place the collars on my wrists.

I tried to yank out of the shackles but they held and he put the collars on my wrist and ankles. One more was left and he held my head away as he fastened it around my neck.

I was starting to think that I was doomed when I saw the door burst open as Sanzo, Hakkai, Goku, Brego and Gojyo ran in.

I yelled happily, "Guys!"

The doctor grinned and held up his hand, were he wore another black collar on his wrist. A small ball of fire formed in his hand as I screamed in pain as a force ripped through my body.

The ball grew and he threw it at the group, who dodged. The blast created a huge hole in the floor. I heard them call my name but I could hardly hear them through the pain, and my screams.

The doctor laughed maniacally as he sucked my powers out of me. I screamed again in pain and was able to clench my teeth and open my eyes to watch what was happening.

The ground had rose up and caught them around the ankles and the Doctor was about to incinerate them with another fireball.

They struggled desperately to get free, Sanzo tried to shoot his feet free but the bullets only bounced off. The Doctor smiled and threw the ball.

I pushed back the pain and forced my powers into the fireball, and it froze a foot from impact.

It reversed and flew at me. Gojyo yelled and it broke into four and hit the shackles, blowing them to pieces.

I landed on my feet but sank to my knees as the doctor pulled at my powers like an iron grip. I touched the floor with my hand and the stone released the others.

I looked up and caught Gojyo's eye and I grinned. I was glad they were alright.

The Doctor saw, then pointed at Gojyo and a blast of air hit him right in the chest and it ripped right through him. I screamed and ran to him.

He slowly fell backwards and I caught him before he hit the ground. I said "Gojyo? Come on wake up. Wake up Gojyo!"

I shook him but his eyes remained closed. Tears flowed from my eyes and dropped onto his face. The others were silent, not really believing what they just saw.

Fury flowed into me and I grabbed at the band on my wrist and pulled. The woman laughed and was standing next to the Doctor who also laughed at my efforts, "You can't break those. They are indestructible."

But I yanked and the band broke. I grabbed the next and the next till I came to the one on my throat. But before I could grab it a force slammed into me and yanked my away from the others and slammed me into the wall.

Brego said, "This could end badly."

The wall crumbled behind me and I looked up. My eyes were bright and my pupils became slits from fury. Resshin was thrown from my body and in his full dragon form, I ordered, "Protect the others, and see if you can help Gojyo."

He nodded and went over to the others as I slid from the broken wall and stood in front of the two people who were my enemies.

The woman coward behind the Doctor who now looked uncertain of what to do. But then he smiled, lifted his hand and two spires of stone shot towards me.

I grabbed the stones before they could hit and they crumbled. I threw my hands together, palms together and the two people suddenly were held in the air by a cage of wind.

But the doctor wasn't done yet. He formed all the remaining energies he had stolen from me into his hand and created a powerful ball of energy. He grinned and threw it at the others. I said, "Resshin, to me!"

Resshin swatted the ball away with his tail and it bounded to me. I caught it and it turned bright red and formed around me like a cloak. I raised my hand and it floated from me to the two in the air and slammed into them, incinerating them on contact.

I looked at the others and felt my control break down and then suddenly all my powers flew out of me. The collar was making me lose control! I grabbed the collar and tried to tear it lose.

My powers flew around the room in ball form. My water powers were blue, my earth powers was golden, my fire powers was red, and my wind powers was white.

When they were like this they turned into destructive being who killed anything in their paths. And they were heading straight towards my friends!

I yanked at the collar and it snapped. I made an invisible grab of air and the energy's stopped and slowly flew towards me as I pulled on the invisible ropes.

The powers seemed to scream in protest, as I dragged them back to me, the powers fighting all the way. And suddenly they all slammed into my body, which made me erupt in pain, as the raw power coursed through my body.

I held my head as the pain grew and I was blinded by it. I closed my eyes and waited to die.

I had reached my limit; if I couldn't hold onto the powers they would rip through my body. My heart felt torn and I didn't have the strength to hold them in.

Then suddenly strong arms wrapped around me from behind and my eyes shot open and I looked behind me to see a smiling Gojyo. I stared and he said, "It's ok Yuri. I'm not dead. I'm not going to leave you."

I stared and tears escaped from my eyes and the powers slowly faded to their original energies and I grabbed Gojyo in a hug, crying.

The others were smiling around me and Gojyo helped me to my feet and I wiped my cheeks, smiling. "It took you guys long enough."

Sanzo gave a snort, "Gojyo got us lost."

Gojyo yelled, "What! You were the one leading us!" Sanzo ignored him and I had to laugh.

Brego rubbed his head against my arm, "_Glad to have you back." _

Resshin agreed with him and healed my wounds when he returned to the tattoo on my arm. I smiled thanks at him.

I helped Gojyo limp out of the room and Goku followed close, as Hakkai and Sanzo as they lead us down stairs and corridors. I spotted Kou and his group in one room staring at a statue. I stopped and walked in.

Doku helped hold Gojyo up as I studied the statue. I asked, "Kou, is this your mom?"

Kou nodded and watched me. Then he yelled as I slammed my fist into the base. Cracks spread up it and as it crumbled and a woman floated from it and Kou caught her in his arms.

He was speechless as she woke up and grabbed him in a hug and yelled, "Kou!"

I took Gojyo from Doku as they all hugged and all started talking at once. Gojyo said, "So you were able to help him anyway."

I nodded, "Yep, and it's so sweet that he got to be with his mom again. But now we have to find the lab and destroy it before something else happens."

Out of sheer luck when we turned the corner we came to the lab and as the others watched as I blasted the lab till nothing was left, not even walls.

I grinned and stretched, "I'm hungry."

Goku put an arm around my shoulders and said, "That's what I'm saying! So lets get to the closest village and chow down!"

I laughed as the others sweat dropped and I cheered with Goku, "Food! Food!"

Sanzo yelled, "Alright, just shut up!"

Goku and I cheered and Kou and the others came out with his mom. I smiled, "It nice to meet you, Kou's mom."

She smiled, "My names Rasetsunyo. Thank you for helping me."

She handed me a scroll and I grinned, "Thank you. We were going to go eat, Want to come?"

Kou shook his head, "We'd rather stay here. The other demons should be back to normal now."

I nodded and grinned. I gave everyone a hug bye, making Gojyo frown when I hugged Doku and Kou. Lirin said, "Promise, you'll visit."

I grinned, "Promise." And smiled as we waved bye, hopped in the jeep and drove off.

I asked, "So what happened? I saw you guys fighting then I blacked out. What happened?"

Hakkai said, "Well after you were taken, Resshin returned to you, and we destroyed the rest of those demons. Then we came to the castle and tried to follow Kou's directions but got lost then split up. We found you, finally and you know the rest."

I sighed, "Well, what now? We got rid of the cause of the miasma that controlled the demons, destroyed the quack doctor and stopped the ressurection. What do you plan on doing now?"

They all glanced at each other and I laughed, "None of us had thought that far ahead. What do you say we eat then decide?"

Everyone agreed and we drove to the nearest town, as it became dark, at dinner and went to a hotel to sleep.

**I think i'll end it here, but if someone wants me to add more i will. thanks for reading and please review**


	23. Chapter 23Saiten Taisen! aww! how cute!

I plopped on the bed, and Brego lied next to me and yawned. I yawned and said, "You know yawns are contagious."

Brego yawned again and I chuckled. I pet him and he closed his eyes and I did the same and was about to fall asleep when there was a slight yell.

I shot out of bed, afraid something bad had happened, and as I opened the door Goku was arguing with a stranger, and the stranger grinned and snatched off Goku's diadam.

A chill ran through my body as the others came out in time to see the stranger tossed down the diadam and dissapear.

A chill ran through my body again, making me have goosebumps, as Goku changed. His hair got longer and when he turned towards us, smirking I saw that he was no longer the Goku I thought of as a little brother.

Sanzo said, "What a pain in the ass!"

Goku leapt at me, and was too fast for me to dodge. His leg connected with my arm and sent me flying back through my door ad out the window. I crashed into the ground, rolling. I coughed in pain and clutched my broken arm, again!

Goku leapt out the window coming after me. I yelped and threw up my hand and flames surrounded me. He stopped looking at them and then jumped _through_ the flames.

I jumped back and heard Brego roar and reached out as Brego raced by, snagged his fur and was pulled out of harms way as Goku's fist connected with the place I had just been standing.

Gojyo and Hakkai attacked Goku, but was easily swatted away. I felt myself shake abit in fear as Goku grinned at the pain he caused his friends.

Suddenly Kou, and the others ran up and Kou groaned, "Not again."

His mother was with him and he stood protectively in front of her.

I yelled, "What are you doing? Run!"

Everyone watched in horror as Goku suddenly ran at him. Kou gave an angry cry and the fight began.

I growled in frustration, "What can we do? What the hell do we do?"

Then I remembered the diadam. I told Brego, "We have to get that thing that was on is forhead!"

Ignoring the pain my arm was in, I leapt off of Brego's back, through my window and raced to the hall way. I snatched up the headband and raced back out of my room and landed on Brego's back.

Sanzo was now fighting Goku. Goku had apparently gotten bored of Kou and went after him. I yelled, "SANZO!"

I threw the diadam and Sanzo caught it and with a grunt slammed in onto Goku's head. Goku yelled then changed back to normal and fell unconciouse in Sanzo's arms.

I thought, "_Awww! How cute!"_

I hopped off Brego and raced over to Gojyo and Hakkai. Gojyo sat up with a groan, "Dame that Goku! Going berserk on us!"

Hakkai sat up with a smile, "Yes but what I want to know hi who was that man?"

I nodded and Hakkai looked up to me and exclaimed, "Yuri! Behind you!"

I turned as the man from before appeared and swung his sword to slice off my head.

But before it could connect, Resshin flew from my arm and slammed into him. The man skidded across the street and Resshin gave a growl, flew after him and as the man screamed, Resshin opened wide, and chomped him in half, then swallowed him. I grimaced a bit then decided, "_Oh well he deserved it for messing with __**our**__ monkey."_

I staggered suddenly and Resshin came back and nudged me gently, "_You ok?"_

I nodded and Resshin returned to my arm and he grumbled about breaking my arm, before healing it himself. Then I felt my energy just about run out and Gojyo quickly held me by the shoulders as I was about to fall.

Kou said, "Well the monkey caused trouble again, but where are all the people?"

Resshin said, "_I made everyone sleep. No one the wiser."_

I told everyone what he said and Sanzo nodded, "Good idea, now we won't have to pay the bill if we say bandits attacked us."

I chuckled and Kou's mother smiled at me, "Thank you again for helping us. If you ever need anything just ask. We are moving to the mountains. We never want to go back to that awful castle again."

I smiled, "Good luck."

Lerin was holding her hand and I saw the look of love and joy on the whole groups faces and smiled, glad they were happy.

They nodded, went over to the dragons they rode here and flew off. Then I felt my knees give and Brego said, "_Your going to pass out in three two one."_

I sighed, and collapsed. Gojyo caught me, and picked me up bridal style and Hakkai helped Sanzo with Goku.

Everyone was taken back to there rooms and since mine was covered in shattered glass, Gojyo lied me on his bed, lied next to me.

Brego growled. He said, "I'm not doing anything. Just sleep."

Brego lied next to the bed, still in his big form and I cuddled closer to Gojyo and cracked an eye open, "Good night Gojyo."

He smiled, "Good night Yuri."

He kissed my forehead and I grinned and fell asleep again.


	24. Chapter 24 Wake up, Break up

I woke up that night, body tensed, fear gripping my heart, even though I couldn't figure out why. Moving my head slightly at a small sound I saw Gojyo sleeping next to me. and I blinked when I saw his face was only a few inches from mine. 

A hot blush burned at my cheeks and I slowly and gently sat up and stood. Biting down a scream of pain, I hobbled to the door and snuck out, with a motion for Brego to stay, as his eyes glowed as he watched me.

I closed the door silently and went to the bathroom. Splashing water on my face, with one hand I looked at my face in the mirror and sighed, I looked dead tired and my body agreed.

Hobbling back out the door, one of the bedrooms opened and Hakkai walked out. He looked surprised to see me up and whispered, "Are you alright Yuri?"

I smiled slightly, "Fine. Just a bad dream. You?"

He nodded slightly and smiled, "Would like to take a short walk with me?"

I nodded and Hakkai walked next to me, as we walked downstairs and outside, Hakkai kept pace with me, patient as always. We stopped outside on the steps and I sat down with a small groan. Hakkai leaned against the railing and looked up at the crecent moon, "You really amaze me Yuri."

I looked at him in surprise and confusion, "I do?"

Hakkai nodded, smiled slightly, "You've completely changed Gojyo. He's happier, less of a loner since we met you. Sanzo doesn't smoke as much because you keep Gojyo and Goku busy. Goku found a big sister in you and that made him a bit more mature."

I blinked, "But I didn't think I was doing anything like that."

Hakkai smiled reassuringly, "Just being you was enough. And as for me, I found a good friend, who doesn't seem to keep out of mischief."

I grinned at that and looked up at the moon too, thinking. I finally said, "Yeah, I know what you mean. If I hadn't met you guys, I'd be in one hell of a mess, and probally have shut myself off from the world. Brego too, he's found a friend in Sanzo, and you guys that he doesn't feel like a burden to."

Hakkai looked at me questioningly, "He feels like he's a burden?"

I shook my head, "Not any more, he actual feels helpful here. It's good for him."

I looked up at him and winked, "And the same with me. Anyway, we'd best get back to bed, before Gojyo frieks to see me gone."

Hakkai smiled and gave me a hand up and walked me up stairs.

I held in the groans and sighes of pain as my body voiced it's complaints at the movement. 

As we came to my room, the door opened to show a worried Gojyo. I smiled a bit, "Sorry, we went for a walk. I didn't mean to worry you."

He sighed in relief, and looked at Hakkai, "How's Goku?"

Hakkai smiled, "Fine, just sleeping. Sanzo's been trying to figure out who those men were."

My eyes narrowed, "If they do show up again, they'll have a worse time than before, now that we know about them."

Both men nodded and I said good night to Hakkai and hobbled into the room. Petting Brego I sat on the bed and thought a moment about what had happened. "_How could they have known about Goku? And what else do they know? What will they do next?"_

Gojyo closed the door and asked, worried, "You ok?"

I nodded, smiling a bit, "Yeah, bad dream. Lets get some rest huh?"

He nodded and I moved over for him and he lied next to me, putting his hands behind his head. I scooted over a bit and our sides were touching each other, my broken arm held to my chest.

I closed my eyes and felt Gojyo move and opened my eyes as he put an arm under my head and took my good hand in the other. I looked and realized his ribs were bandaged. I murmered, "Goku really did a number on us didn't he?"

Gojyo's chest seemed to rumble next to my ears as he chuckled, "Yes, that runt. He really needs to be more careful, he could have hurt you worse than he did."

I gave a snort, "Same with everyone else. But I'm use to broken arms by now, I'm so _thrilled._"

He chuckled again and gently held me closer and I moved to lay my head on his chest, above his ribs. Broken right arm held away, I curled up close, feeling safe and with a sigh, I whispered, "Good night Gojyo."

I felt his lips brush my hair, "Night, Yuri."

And I fell asleep, a smile playing on my lips.

The next morning I woke up from a dream. It had a smiling priest, and a small smiling boy with golden hair and purple eyes. Something happened that I couldn't really see, and the boy was left all alone.

I then found Brego nudging my hand, in his cub form. I moved slightly and found I was alone in the room, except for Brego. I squeaked as thunder boomed outside, and I saw that rain poured down the window.

Sighing, I sat up and found my body didn't much anymore and asked Brego, "How long have I been out?"

Brego rubbed against my side and I pet him as he replied, "_Two days."_

I smiled slightly, "Sounds about right. Where is everyone?"

Just then the door opened and Hakkai came in, holding a tray of food. He smiled at me, "Brego told me you were awake, so I brought you some food."

He sat on the bed next to me and I took the tray from him with a grin, "Thanks a lot Hakkai, but where is everyone?"

I stared eating the soup, and he looked out at the rain, "Well Sanzo is moping in his room, Goku's off somewhere and Gojyo's at the bar."

I felt a twinge when he said Gojyo was at eh bar and I mantally snapped at myself, "_He's a big boy he can do what he wants."_

I smiled at Hakkai, "Well, I guess Hakuryu can't drive in this so we wait out the storm."

I drank down my soup, when he nodded and I heard the boom of a gunshot and yelling. Getting up, we made our way out the door and I went over to Sanzo's room. The door was open and I looked inside, Hakkai did the same behind me.

Goku looked upset and was yelling at Sanzo, "Why are you being such an ass? I'm just trying to help!"

Sanzo yelled at him, furious, "I never asked for your help, so go away!"

I saw Goku freeze, his eyes widen a bit. Then he frowned and said, "Fine!"

He turned and ran by us. I stepped back and ran after him. Brego at my heels, I caught up with him as he was about to open the door outside. I grabbed his arm, and opened the door. Brego grew and at Goku's startled cry I tossed him on Brego, then jkumped in front of him.

"Hang on Goku."

He barely got his arms around my waist as Brego shot forward.

Gojyo stood at the doorway, watching us go, and I had to wonder why he looked like he didn't care.

Shaking that off, I put a shield above us to keep us dry, and I felt Goku shake a bit from the silent sobs. I murmered gently to him, "It's ok Goku, let it out."

He sobbed and I felt my back get wet, but didn't care.

Brego ran on, as Goku cried out is sadness, frustrations and fears. Brego soon stopped by a river, and under a canopy of trees. When he stopped, he lied down and Goku let go and hopped off. I stood beside him, but he wouldn't look at my face.

I reached and put an arm around his shoulders. I pulled him close and he grabbed me into a hug. He sobbed out, "He doesn't want me around anymore! It's not just the rain, he must hate me!"

I rubbed his back, feeling the protectivness of a sister kicking in and I said gently, "That's not true and you know it."

He shook his head, and I pushed him back and bit and said, "Look at me."

He didn't and I said sternly, "Look. At. Me."

He did slowly and I smiled gently, "He's just upset about the rain, it's got nothing to do with you."

He shook his head again, "But I hurt you guys again, I."

Cutting up off, I reached up and wapped him on the head. "Ow!"

I scowled at him, "None of that was your fault! And if you ever think that again, I'll fry you up as BBQ."

He looked at me in shock and I winked and smiled, "Just stay clear of Sanzo when he's like this and don't let his words and mood get to you. He does care, he just doesn't know how to show it."

Goku stared at me and I reache dup and ruffled his hair, "Just watch, as soon as the rain stops, he'll be his usual, asshole self. But a caring asshole."

Goku smiled a bit and frowned, "But then what's wrong with Gojyo. Ever since what happened, he's ignoring me completely."

I smiled confidently, "I'll see what's wrong, but like I said, don't let them get to you, the rain just bring them bad memory's and when you bug them, they lash out at whoever."

Though inside, I was worried about what was going on with Gojyo.

Goku thought a second, then nodded, smiling brightly, "Ok! So lets get something to eat."

I cheered, "Food! Lets go!"

Brego chuckled in my head, "_Well done. And Gojyo has been acting weird. Can I bite him?"_

As we hopped on I glared at Brego, _"No you can't bite him. That'll just make things worse."_

Brego gave a disappointed sigh, and we started out. Goku was talking about what he wanted to eat and I had to grin at his cheerfulness.

When we came to the hotel, Hakkai was waiting for us with a smile. Brego changed into a wolf and we stood under the porch roof, and hakkai said, "Well you seem better Goku."

Goku said cheerfully, "Yep, Yuri explained things. So can we get something to eat?"

I grinned, "Go with Hakkai, I want to check on Sanzo. His mood won't bother me."

Goku cheered and ran in, Hakkai looked at me, a bit worried, "Are you sure? He's in a pretty bad mood."

I nodded, "I know. But I want to try and smooth things over. Can you do me a favor?"

He smiled and nodded, "If I can."

I lost a part of my smile, "Can you find out what's bothering Gojyo? He's acting weird."

Hakkai nodded, "I'll see what I can do."

I grinned and we walked in, Hakkai went to the resurant part of the hotel and I headed upstairs.

Walking a bit, I didn't hear anything so I figured it was safe to go into Sanzo's room.

I knocked and opened the door, cocking my head to the side to avoid the bullet wizzing for my head. I smiled a bit, "Well that's a unique way to greet people."

Sanzo was glaring, and his gun was still pointed at me. I ignored it and moved over to the window and leaned against it. I looked at him, not moving, with a gentle look. No reason to set him off by looking angry, or sarcastic. Which I so wanted to do.

Sanzo barked out, "What do you want? Go away!"

I shook my head, "No, I'm quite comfy."

He growled and leveled the gun to my head. I said gently, "You loved him like a father didn't you?"

He looked shocked and stepped back, lowering the gun. I turned and looked out the window, "A Sanzo priest, and he had his hair in a ponytail and he was smiling at a small boy with golden hair and purple eyes. The boy was smiling up at him."

I looked at Sanzo, expression not changing. He stared at me and I said, "That boy was you, who was the priest?"

Sanzo managed to choke out, angry, "How did you know of my master?"

I cocked my head to the side, "I had a dream about him, so he was your master, what was his name?"

Sanzo plopped on the bed, looking pissed, and yet not so much as before. "It doesn't matter. He died a long time ago."

I felt my eyes narrow, with a hint of anger I said, "I didn't ask when he died. I asked what was his name?"

Sanzo looked at me, confused and said, "Komyou Sanzo."

I smiled a bit, "Komyou, so that his name."

I looked back out the window and said, "You shouldn't forget who he was and his teachings. That way, he'll never really be gone."

I looked back and winked at him, "And you shouldn't be so mean to Goku. He looks up at you like a father figure, like you're his reason for living. He's not as mature to be able to understand most of what's going on in that thick skull of yours, but he can tell when somethings bothering you, and he wants to help."

He stared again and I made my way to the door, "Just remember, he may not be the best person for understanding everything, besides he is just a monkey."

I rested my hand on the door and looked back at him with a bright smile, "But he's our monkey, and none of us wants him to leave in tears."

I opened the door and heard a faint, "Fine." From Sanzo and I smiled and closed it behind me. I was surprised when I saw Gojyo leaning against the wall across the door. I smiled, "Hey, where have you been? You were gone when I woke up."

Gojyo gave a small grin, "Sorry had a lot on my mind."

I nodded and he sighed, "Can I talk to you, alone?"

Confused I nodded and we went to his room, and I sat on the bed, with Brego sitting at my feet. Gojyo looked uncomfortable, and finally blurted out, "I'm not in love with you."

I froze, and blinked, "Huh? Did Goku hit your head in that fight?"

Gojyo sighed and rubbed the back of my neck, "See, ever since that fight, I've been wondering what my true feelings are for you. And I finally realize, I like you, but I don't love you. Your too much like a sister."

I mentally grabbed my heart before it could crumble and smiled up at Gojyo, "Me too."

He looked at me in shock, jaw dropping, "Huh?"

I grinned widely, "I've been thinking the same thing, but I haven't figured out how to tell you. It's a good thing you spoke first."

His jaw snapped shut, "You were planning on breaking up with me?"

I chuckled a bit, "Yep, sorry, it was just a crush, not true love."

He sighed, "I tried to break up with you, but it turns out your breaking up with me."

He looked at me worried, "But your ok though right?"

I grinned, "Relieved. I'm glad your not mad, but now that we're both seeing things straight, it's really great."

He smiled, "So we can still tease each other and not act weird right."

I laughed, "Right."

He grinned, "Well I booked a room down the hall so you can keep this one."

I gave a big yawn, still a firm hold of my heart. "Yeah, I'm taking a nap. Can your warn the others? And be careful of Sanzo, he's cranky."

Gojyo laughed, waved as he left and closed the door.

The grip on my heart shattered and I leaned against the wall, pulling my legs up to my chest, letting the pain and hurt flow over me, tears doing the same down my cheeks.

Brego hopped up and lied next to me, to comfort me. I cried silently into my knees, knowing I had spoken the truth in my words to Gojyo, but the lose still hurt.

Resshin seemed to mentally wrap his wings around me and tried to comfort me the best he could.

I felt my knees get wet, and I finally thought I had run out of tears. Sitting back I took the tissue box Brego handed me and pulled some out and blew my nose and wiped my eyes.

I leaned back and sighed. Brego looked up at me worried. And I understood why, he didn't want me to return to the depressed state I had went into when the healer died. I smiled a bit, "I'm fine, I'll get over it."

Brego licked my cheek and I laughed a bit and pulled him in a hug. Feeling better, I stood and stretched, "Thanks guys. But I promise, I'm fine. Hey Resshin."

There was a flash and Resshin in his human form appeared in front of me, "Sup?"

I looked at him curiously, "When are you planning to go home? No offense, I like having you around, but now that the demons are back to normal theres not going to be much exitment anymore."

Resshin blushed a bit and said sheepishly, "I was planning on going back when I could get the guts to tell you."

I laughed out right, feeling even better, "It's ok. You told me, so you best get going so that the other dragons can mop you for information."

Resshin grinned, pulled me in a hug and said, "If you need me, just say my name."

I nodded, pulled away and waved as he left in a small flash. Brego looked at me andi grinned evilly, "No more voices in my head. Now lets get something to eat."

Brego nodded, relief clearly on his features, and followed me out. 


	25. Chapter 25 Gain an Enemy, Lose a friend

When we came to the restaurant, Hakkai was drinking tea, and Goku was only on his fifth plate. I smiled and as Brego and I came up, Goku saw and waved us over. 

He handed me a plate of food, and whispered, "Thanks Yuri." 

I smiled and sat next to Hakkai and slipped Brego some as I ate. Hakkai glanced at me and before he could say anything I said quietly, "Gojyo already told me. We kind of broke up with each other." 

He was looking at me, and I saw the pity, and worry in his eyes. I smiled, "Don't worry, I'm over it. It was just a small crush after all." 

Goku looked up and swallowed, "So you and Gojyo aren't dating?" 

I grinned at him, "Nope, it was getting weird, like dating a brother." 

He nodded and started wolfing down food, and I followed suit. 

I ignored the worried look in Hakkai's eyes as he stroked Hakuryu. When I was done I paid, and smiling said, "I'm going for a walk. Brego loves the rain." 

Getting the hint, Brego barked and grabbed my pant leg and started tugging me to the door. I giggled, "See you guys later!" 

As we turned the corner, I ran right smack into Sanzo. Holding my nose I looked up at him, smiling, "Hi! Sorry about that Sanzo." 

Brego barked again and came up behind me and pushed me. I sighed, "I'm going, I'm going. See you later Sanzo." 

Sanzo turned as I came to the door, "Where are you going?" 

I called back, "For a walk." 

I opened the door and Brego practically shoved me out. I winked at him as I closed the door, "Good acting, so where do you want to go?" 

Brego shrugged, looked around a bit and said, "_Wait I heard someone coming_." 

Hakkai opened the door, looking frantic, "Wait Yuri. Sanzo got a letter from the Three Aspects." 

I blinked and followed him back inside, where Sanzo was sitting with Goku and Gojyo, reading a note. Sanzo looked up and said, "They want me to return to the temple as soon as possible, in a week if I can." 

I folded my arms across my chest and said, "Brego and I can get you there in four to five days." 

Hakkai protested, "But you just woke up, and your arms broken." 

I looked at him, my eyes softening, "My arms fine, and I'm all rested. There's no other way for Sanzo to get there in a week. And it'll be a piece of cake for Brego to carry just two people, instead of all of us." 

Goku looked at Sanzo, worried, "So I can't go?" 

Sanzo looked at him, and I was glad when he didn't glare or be sarcastic, "No, I need to get there quickly and we don't want to weight Brego down with more people." 

Sanzo looked at me; "Can Brego just take me?" 

Brego growled a bit and I shook my head, "We go together. It won't make a big difference." 

I looked around at them and said, "Even in the rain, we can make good time, and get a good heads start if we leave now." 

Sanzo stood and looked at Hakkai, handing him the gold credit card, "Take care of things while I'm gone." 

He turned and said sarcastically, "And don't buy beer for the perverted kappa, or too much food for the monkey." 

I smiled a bit as the two in question protested loudly. Brego left a second, and came back with my pack. I slipped it on and said above the noise, "Get what you want Sanzo. We best get going." 

Sanzo nodded, "I'm ready." 

He slipped the note in his sleeve and I waved happily at the others, "Take care, we'll be back soon." 

I ruffled Goku's hair as I walked by and whispered, "Be strong, I'll bring him back safe, I promise." 

He nodded and said smiling, "Good luck Sanzo." 

Sanzo glanced at him, "Yeah, I'll be back in a few days." 

We walked out and Brego changed into his full form. He knelt and I put a shield against the rain. I hopped on, and gave Sanzo a hand as he sat behind me. I said, "Hang on around my waist, or you'll fall." 

I felt him hesitantly put his arms around my waist and I said, "Alright Brego, as fast as you want." 

Brego winked at me and started out at a good pace then went faster and faster, the wind blowing in my ears as we flew out of the town and raced by the road. 

I heard Sanzo's intake of breath and put a small barrier so that the wind blowing by didn't take our breath away. 

I glanced back at him; "You ok?" 

He looked like he wasn't sure if he was safe or not. He nodded and I felt his arms steel. I looked forward, eyes wary in case of trouble. 

Brego raced on and soon the rain ended and I could drop that shield. Brego slowed a bit when we came to a river, and the bridge was under water. Brego stopped and I dropped the other shield. I gave a small whistle, "Well that won't work." 

Sanzo looked around, withdrawing his arms and pointed off to the side, "Can you jump that?" 

Brego looked and gave a snort, the area where he was pointing wasn't that wide, but Brego could easily jump it. 

I looked down at him and smirked, "Brego? Why don't you just jump already?" 

Brego began to back up and I grinned, "Hang on Sanzo." 

He gripped me again, as Brego burst forward and leapt. 

We hit gently on the other side and without even breaking pace, Brego kept going. I heard a faint sigh from Sanzo and chuckled, "Brego loves challenges. But he won't be rash and do something he has no hope of doing right. No sweat." 

Sanzo grumbled, "No sweat. Sure." 

I chuckled again and felt Brego's amusement. Running at top speed again, I put another shield up and the land fell away at a blur. He ran and ran until the sun began to set, and slowed till we came to a clearing. 

Brego stopped, I dropped the shield and dismounted. Sanzo hopped down and I caught the faint wince. I smiled apologetically, "Sorry, I forget your not use to riding Brego for long periods of time. Here, let me see your hand." 

He looked at me in question but held out his hand and as I touched it. It glowed green a second, his pain vanished. I grinned at his bewildered look, ignoring the dizzynessI felt from the healing Ididand with a grunt did the same to my arm

Healed, I took off the cast and started hummingas Icollecting firewood. Sanzo sat on a log, and Brego lied as a cub next to him, asleep.

Putting rocks in a circle for the fireplace, I picked up my wood and tossed it in a pile in it. With a flick, it caught on fire and I plopped down next to it. I stretched and Sanzo asked, "How far have we gone?"

I felt my back pop and I relaxed again and said, "About a three day ride in the jeep. Brego's pretty fast, but I'll have to use a trick to get us where you guys found me, and then we'll run more from there. I'll do it in the morning."

I lied back on the ground and sighed, "You can use Brego as a pillow when you're ready to sleep."

Looking up at the sky, I felt my neck tingle and I sat up and looked around. Sanzo was smoking a cigarette, eyes closed, and besides that I didn't sense anyone else. But I couldn't shake the feeling we were being watched. 

Looking into the fire, I wondered if I was just imagining it, Brego hadn't been alerted, and he usually felt things right before me.

Shaking my head a bit, I have Brego a mental nudge, and he woke up, and moved a bit and changed back into his bigger form. I stood, and moved to lean against his back. Closing my eyes, I said, "Night Sanzo."

I heard a grunt and smiled a bit, before falling asleep.

Nobody's POV

Sanzo watched as se slept peacefully, before putting out his cigarette and lied with his head on Brego's should. He pondered why the Three Aspects wanted him so badly. "_Why that quickly? It had taken them months to get to India, and now they wanted him back in a week?"_

As he wondered this, Brego looking at him and asked, "_Why do you think the Three Aspects would want you in such a hurry?"_

Sanzo blinked, having just thought the same thing. He sighed, and said quietly, "Don't know, but I guess we'll find out in a few days."

Sanzo closed his eyes, trying to get some rest, but Brego asked quietly, _"Hey Sanzo_?"

"Hmm?"

He cracked an eye open to look at Brego and saw that the tiger was looking at the sleeping figure of Yuri, with a sad, yet happy look on his face. He asked quietly, _"If something ever happened to me, will you take care of her? She's a good girl, she just wants a family."_

Sanzo gave a grunt, "Don't have much of a choice do I? It's not like any of our little group would leave her by herself. She gotten under our skin."

Brego looked at him in surprise, and when he spoke next he sound relieved, "_Thank you_."

Sanzo raised an eyebrow, eyes narrowing a bit, "Why? Do you know something we don't?"

Brego winked, "_Nothing you need to worry about, best get some sleep. We're leaving at dawn_."

Brego closed his eyes and lied his head on his paws. Sanzo stared at him, sensing something was going to happen, but what?

Shrugging it off, Sanzo leaned back and went to sleep.

Yuri's Dream

The sound of a river rushed in my ears, deafening everything else. My heart felt like it was in a vice, but as to why, I couldn't tell. Water pushed me on, and I realized I was clinging to something.

I caught the sight of Sanzo, and in my other I saw the flash of striped fur, and the water suddenly turned red, the color of blood.

I tried to scream, but the water choked me and I felt my heart crumble.

End Yuri's Dream

My eyes shot awake and I sat up as I looked around desperately. Finding myself back in the clearing, I sighed in relief and saw the sun peeking up, sunrise.

Standing I went over to the pile of wood I had set aside, tossed it on the coals, and started a fire. Reaching into my pack, I pulled out some rolls, filled with sausage and sage. Putting them by the fire, they warmed. I smirked a bit; my pack had many useful things.

Reaching up I stretched and heard a click. I looked over to see Sanzo light his cigarette. I smiled, "Morning."

Brego yawned and looked at me sleepily, "_Morning."_

I grinned, taking the warmed rolls off, I tossed one up and Brego caught it. I tossed two to Sanzo kept to for myself and threw Brego two more.

As I ate, I still felt like we were being watched. Shaking it off, I finished and stood, seeing that Sanzo was done, and he stood and put out his cigarette with his shoe.

Brego stood and I flicked my hand and the fire went out, not even smoke was seen. Brego knelt and I grinned at the grumpy Sanso. Saying nothing, afraid it'll piss him off; I hopped on and gave him a hand up.

Brego stood and I said, "Go for a good run, then we'll do it."

Brego nodded and Sanzo held on just in time as he shot forward. I put my hands on his neck, feeling his powerful body pound the ground as he ran. Grinning at the wind in my face, as the sun rose.

An hour later, we were on a grassy plain, I felt the eyes on me again, and glanced around, sensing nothing and seeing nothing. I scowled in frustration, and Brego ran into a canyon, and slowed and finally stopped as we came to a river over two miles down from us, and about that wide, and its bridge was hacked in two.

Sanzo got off, and I followed. Looking around suspiciously, "It feels like we're being watched, but I don't sense or see anyone."

Sanzo glanced around, took out his gun and looked around. Brego then began to growl at something behind us and we turned and saw a man grinning. He had long black hair pulled back into a slick ponytail, wearing black pants, red shirt and a black jacket. 

He chuckled, and I felt a chill go down my spine, then I glared, "What do you want?"

He smiled widely, "What do I want? Simple my dear. I want to tear out your heart."

I flinched at his wild look, and Sanzo cocked back the hammer on his gun and pointed it at the guy's head. "And what makes you think we'll just let you do that?"

The guy let out a manic laugh, and Brego hissed, flinching a bit. The guy said, "Well it's not like you can stop me."

My eyes narrowed, "And why do you want me dead, whats-your-name?"

His grin widened, "My name is Raven, not that it'll matter if you two know it. See, I lured you here with that stupid note. And I want you dead, because I want your powers. And don't you worry, your friends will join you soon."

I gave a snort, getting a bit angry at his tone, like I'd just roll over and die for him. "You won't get my powers by killing me."

He chuckled coldly, "It's worth a shot. And besides, you look like an easy kill, so does that pansy priest."

A gunshot rang out, and Raven had cocked his head to the side, just getting nicked by the bullet. Raven scowled, "Now that wasn't very nice."

I tensed, feeling something come from him. Then I saw his hands start to glow faintly and glared, "You're an elemental."

Raven chuckled, "Very observant. But you're a little late sweetie."

Suddenly a fireball shot at us, and I smacked it away. Brego snarled and yelled, "_LOOK OUT!"_

The fireball was just a distraction, as I looked back,Raven held up a rifle. A shot was fired before I could even blink, and Sanzo yelled in pain. I looked back and saw blood come from his leg, where he knelt to grab it. 

I looked back in time to see a fireball come out of nowhere and slam into me. I was thrown back and slammed into Sanzo and slid to the edge. Raven fired, and my eyes widen. Everything happening in just a few seconds.

There was a roar and a shape flew in front of me, and I heard two thumps as we were thrown off the edge. I yelled, and saw Brego change into a cub. I snagged him and grabbed Sanzo's arm as we fell into the river.

As the river swirled around us andswept us away, I thought furiously, _"Why was I so off guard? Stupid!"_

I opened my eyes, holding Brego inone arm, I held onto Sanzo's wrist with the other. Suddenly we surfaced and I gasped for breath and saw we were facing up stream and didn't see the jagged rocks behind us.

My back slammed into one and I cried out in pain, and Sanzo yelled, "Yuri!"

I growled, clenching my teeth, and with a grunt the rock suddenly crumbled to nothing and we were swept on. I coughed and Sanzo gripped my shirt and yelled above the roar of the water, "We need to get out of here!"

I snapped, "No shit!"

I looked around and we were suddenly pulled under. Then suddenly my dream flashed before me, and I felt water rush into my mouth. I closed my mouth and thought, "_No! I'm not giving up_!"

Power flowed into me and we were suddenly shot out of the water and floating above the river. I moved us to the side and set us down. I cough up water as Sanzo clutched his leg, breathing heavily. I choked a bit, "Everyone alright? Brego?"

Confused, I looked down and saw Brego lay still in my arms. Blood gushing from his side. I cried out, "Brego! Wake up!"

I shook him a bit, but he didn't even stir. I heard a faint voice in my head, _"I'm sorry, Yuri. I love you_."

As I felt the last of the warmth leave Brego's body, I felt my heart crumble, and my throat tighten. I set him down and cried, "You can't go! You can't! You promised!"

I sobbed and finally it hit me in full force, Brego was gone forever. I let out a scream in anguish, and fell forward pounding the ground, "_Why?"_

I felt a hand grip my shoulder and I looked up through the tears. Sanzo looked at me with a sad face, "I'm sorry, Yuri."

I sobbed again, and leaned forward, grabbed his robes and bawled into his chest. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around my shoulder as I wept, feeling sadness, pain, and lose hit me like a truck. I cried, gritting my teeth, I whimpered, "Why Sanzo?"

Sanzo said gruffly, "He did it for you. If he hadn't you'd be dead. And before you say it'd be better off that way, did you ever think how that would effect us?"

I froze, realizing I hadn't. I leaned back and wiped my eyes a bit, looking over at the still form of my friend. I raised my hand. There was a flash and Brego turned to ash from the intense heat I had thrown at him. 

I wiped my eyes again and looked at Sanzo's leg, it was bleeding freely. I sniffed and said, "Hold still."

I put my hand over it and my hand glowed green, as the wound disappeared. I shook my head to shake off the dizziness. Sanzo asked, "You ok?"

I nodded, slowly getting to my feet, and held out my hand, "We need to get back to the others. That nutjob said he was taking them out too."

Sanzo took my hand and stood, "What a pain."

I growled a bit, fury smoldering in my chest, "You got that right, and I have some pay back for that bastard."

Sanzo looked at me and asked, "So how do we get there?"

I looked up at him with a grin, "My way, though it'll really hurt in the aftermath. We're going to teleport."

He gave me a look and I shrugged, "Sounds wacky I know, but it's the only way."

I gave one more glance at where Brego had died, and said, "Hang onto my shoulder."

I felt his hand grip my shoulder and I closed my eyes and concentrated. With a growl, the elements slowly combined and as they were one, I whispered, "Lets go."

It felt like a yank and suddenly we were outside the town we had left the others. I turned and threw up. I coughed a bit, then wiped my mouth and looked around. I heard a boom and we ran to the cloud of dust.

**SadI know, but just see what Yuri does for revenge. (please don't kill me!) And who is Raven, and is there more o fhim, where did he come from? you'll find out soon. Please Reveiw!**


	26. Chapter 26 A revenge, & heavenly meeting

Sanzo and I raced into the village, and as we raced down the street to the hotel, people were screaming and running around us

Sanzo and I raced into the village, and as we raced down the street to the hotel, people were screaming and running around us. As we nearly came to the Inn, a body was thrown from a window, and Sanzo ran ahead, caught Goku and crashed to the ground.

I said, "Hey you ok?"

Then there was a yell, and Gojyo and Hakkai jumped down from the same window and landed next to us. They saw us and Hakkai asked, "What are you two doing here? Weren't you going to see the three Aspects?"

Goku stood, holding his head and I looked around for Raven, as Sanzo explained, "The note was a decoy to get us alone to kill us."

Then I saw a black figure stand on the rooftops and Raven yelled down, "You three will die, even if you run to the ends of the earth!"

He jumped down and I raised my arm and slammed a blade of wind into him, sending him flying back.

I said, "We have to get out f town!"

Gojyo asked, "Why the hell does that nut bar want us dead!"

Goku looked at me and asked worried, "Hey Yuri, were is Brego?'

I turned away and said quietly, "He's dead."

Goku's face saddened and a fireball flew and slammed into him, sending him crashing into a building and I screamed, "GOKU!"

Spinning, I saw Hakkai, and Gojyo hit from below with a blast and thrown over the hotel.

Sanzo grabbed me and threw us to the ground as another blast flew over us.

I quickly go to my feet and threw up a wind barrier as a barrage of bullets hit the shield. Sanzo raised his gun and asked, "Can I shoot out?"

I nodded, and he fired and I heard a yelp and from the dust I saw a bullet had grazed Raven's cheek.

While he was distracted, I grabbed Sanzo's arm and we ran to Goku, who had stood awkwardly and was rubbing his head.

I was watching Raven with the corner of my eye and I saw him raise the rifle at Goku. I grabbed Goku's arm and slammed my elements together and we disappeared, the bullet narrowly missing us. We appeared next to Gojyo, and he yelped and yelled," What the hell?"

I walked to the side and threw up again, spitting out the nasty taste I said, "Look if we stick together we're just one big target."

There was a cheep and Hakuryu appeared and I smiled, "Hakuryu I need you to transform."

He nodded and changed into a jeep, and I said, "I'm going to find Hakkai, I need you guys to get out of town, and stay there till I get to you. I can't fight at full strength if I have to stop him from blasting you guys full of holes."

Gojyo and Goku argued, "But we can't just leave you to deal with this freak!"

Sanzo smacked them with the fan and said, "Get in the jeep! Yuri's going to get Hakkai and we'll get together to deal with him!"

They pouted but got in the jeep and Sanzo walked by me and glared, "Got that?"

I saluted and Gojyo started the engine and they zoomed off, as Raven plowed through the building, aiming a blast at them.

I growled, leapt, and slammed my fist into his jaw, making him miss.

Turning I ran, jumped onto a building and raced to where I sensed Hakkai. I jumped down as a bullet missed my head my an inch and I heard Raven yell, pissed, "You won't get lucky twice you bitch!"

I concentrated and teleported, right next to Hakkai. He jumped and I saw his arm was bleeding. I said, "You ok Hakkai?"

He was breathing heavily and I walked up, hand glowing and placed it next to his arm. "Hold still." It glowed and healed.

Hakkai stared and I winked. Then hearing something, I grabbed his arm as a huge fireball came at us from behind. We teleported and ended up a few houses from the outskirts of town. I coughed and felt my chest constrict and I shivered in pain, the aftermath of using that skill.

Hakkai asked worried, "Are you alright?"

I nodded and pointed, "Go meet the others, I have to set the trap so that I can stop him for a bit."

Hakkai looked about to argue, but Raven jumped in front of us and I yelled, "GO!"

I summoned my sword and slammed it into his rifle, as he used it like a staff. Hakkai said, "Be careful!"

I nodded and he ran by us.

Raven sneered, "So you survived, but I don't see that kitty of yours. What, is he swimming with the fishes?"

Fury blew up inside me like an inferno. I screamed, "YOU ASSHOLE!"

His eyes widened as I stepped back and started sweeping my sword in a complicated move, and got it under his guard and plunged it into his shoulder.

He cried out and I snarled, "You won't ever hurt my friends again!"

I grabbed his shirt and lifted him up and slammed him into the ground, he sunk in it and I encased him in concrete. Returning my sword, I ran around him and he screamed, "Coward!"

I yelled back, "Takes one to know one!"

I was wheezing, and I knew my body would shut down soon. Racing as fast as I could go, my eyes widened as I felt the ground rumble and turned to see Raven shatter the rock.

Stopping, I reached into my boot, pulled out my dagger and forcing flames and wind into it, I threw it as hard as I could. Raven turned and it plunged right into his chest.

I whispered, "Release."

He screamed as flames and wind flew into him and destroyed him from the inside out. Collapsing, he fell over and started to fry.

My revenge over, my adrenaline ran out and my legs shook. Then my head spun as two figures walked up. Both draped in heavy cloaks, I couldn't tell what they looked like. On guard, I summoned my sword and the first gave a snort, "We're not here to might."

I glared and the other sighed, "Actually we've come to apologize."

Shocked I lowered my sword a bit and the first said, "Yeah, Raven killed your friend, and we're sorry."

I spat, "So who are you? And why the hell was he after me?"

The second said calmly, "He believed you were the true elemental and wanted your powers for himself, what he didn't realize, what there was no was to extract your powers."

We came to kill him ourselves, but I see you've done the job for us."

The second said, "We are also here to see if you're interested in coming with us back to our world?"

I raised an eyebrow and it continued, "We come from a place that elementals only have one element, and since you have more than one, we want you as our leader."

I gave a snort, "I refuse."

They nodded, bowed and looked about to leave and I snarled, "Be warned, if any other elemental comes here for blood, I'll show no mercy."

They nodded, "We understand. Have a nice day."

They disappeared and I snorted, "nice day my ass." Then I sagged, panting for breath, putting my hands on my knees, and bowing my head.

I heard the roar of an engine and looked up to see the guys in the jeep, roar up and I stood up straight and they jumped out of the jeep and Goku tackled me, "Your ok!"

I yelped and we nearly tumbled over and Gojyo grabbed Goku's shirt and said, "Easy Monkey!"

Hakkai caught my shoulders and I tilted and he held me straight. I coughed a bit and said, "You were supposed to wait for me!"

Sanzo scowled, "Like hell we'll listen to you."

I grinned a bit, "Yeah, your all too stubborn."

My chest convulsed and my coughed, and blood splattered into my hand. Coughing I bent over and Hakkai asked, "Yuri! What's wrong?"

I shook my head and wheezed, "Just the aftermath of teleporting, I'll be alright."

I wiped my hand on my already bloody shirt and straightened. They looked at me worried, and I shook my head, "I promise, I good rest and I'll be as good as new."

Sanzo said, "Well anyway, we need to go."

"Not just yet."

An other worldly voice sounded and we looked around and there was a flash and a woman appeared, "I have something to tell you."

I stared and Sanzo growled, "Well if it isn't the old hag."

I blinked and she smiled, "Merciful Goddess actually."

She walked up to me and I wondered what she was doing here, and she smiled gently, "I'm the Merciful Goddess, and you my dear are about to make a choice."

I blinked and she smiled, "I will shut off the gates to that world those elementals came from, and if you want to go, you best decide now."

I smiled slightly, "I'm sure you already heard my answer. I'm staying."

She smiled widely and said, "Good, it's a good thing for these misfits to have a woman around."

I grinned and Sanzo looked pissed, I said quickly, "They do pretty well by themselves."

She winked, "_Sure_ they do. Well my dears, I'll be watching so take care of this lady here."

She turned then seemed to remember something and turned back and said, "Oh and one more thing."

She put an arm around my shoulders, pulled me to the side and whispered, "About that cat, um Brego was it?"

I nodded, wondering what she was getting at. She smiled, "I can bring him back if you like."

I stared at her, and thought frantically, "_Have him back? Yes! Wait, that would just be selfish. Brego's gone; you can't bring back the dead. Sorry buddy."_

I looked at her determined, and shook my head, "No thank you."

She raised an eyebrow, looking much like I did when I did it and asked," You sure?"

I nodded, "He's gone, he had a good life."

She smiled warmly, "That's my girl."

She put a hand on my chest and the pain was gone! I smiled widely, "Thank you."

She tapped my nose, "Now don't get too grateful, I've healed that but you'll still feel the bruises and sores. Heaven knows what would have happened if you had let that continue and you died! Those boys wouldn't have been able to handle it. And they're so much fun to watch."

I laughed a bit and said, "You won't tell them will you? That I was going to die anyway?"

She shook her head, ruffled my hair and said, "Nope, now you best get back before Sanzo bursts a vein."

I grinned and she let go of my shoulders and stepped back, "Well bye for now boys, take good care of her."

She winked and in a flash disappeared.

Sanzo grumbled, "Nosey old hag!"

Hakkai came up and put an arm around my shoulders so that I didn't fall over and helped me into the jeep, Hakuryu cooed worriedly and Gojyo and Goku got in and Sanzo and Hakkai piled in the front and Hakkai hit the gas.

I held my head as it began to pound and Gojyo asked, "So what did she want?"

I lowered my head and grinned, "She wanted to give me something, but I declined, I have al I could want."

He blinked and Goku asked innocently, "Like what?"

I grinned and grabbed him in a noogy, "Like a little brother!"

He cried out and I ruffled his hair and he grinned and asked, "So you're not going to leave huh?"

I grinned, "Nope, well I might move to a town, but I'm moving too far away."

He smiled big and asked Sanzo, "Hey Sanzo, when can we eat?"

Sanzo sighed, "When we get to the next town."

Gojyo teased, "Or do you want to eat grass monkey?"

Goku shouted, "Not a monkey!"

I groaned, "Can you guys keep it down?"

They kept on arguing, standing to fight above me, and I sighed. Then I saw Hakkai glance at me and mouth, "hang on."

I gripped the side and Hakkai suddenly hit the gas, lurched forward and Goku and Gojyo fell back and off the jeep.

I snorted in laughter and was glad we were driving in sand, and not rocks. They rolled a bit, yelling and once they were on their feet, Hakkai stopped and let them run up and Gojyo yelled, "What the hell Hakkai!"

Goku yelled, "Yeah you could have killed us!"

Hakkai smiled and said calmly, "I told you to hang on, but you couldn't hear me over your yelling."

They climbed in, grumbling and Sanzo growled, "So shut up and you won't fly out."

I blinked, wondering if I had missed something through all this. Not knowing if I had missed anything I just shrugged, lied back and crossed my arms, drifting off to sleep.


End file.
